


Dancing In The Dark

by Loribear79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ballerina, Betrothed, Earth Girl Meets The Solos, Earth Girls Get Embarrassed, F/M, Female Ejaculation, George Lucas' Fictional Daughter, Kylo Ren Is Still Dark, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Royal Wedding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Force Divergence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loribear79/pseuds/Loribear79
Summary: Julia is a ballet dancer from L.A. who happens to be the (fictional) daughter of the creator of Star Wars. All she cares about is her life on Earth and getting into the ballet company of her dreams. When she is abducted and informed that her mother is an alien and the queen of a planet in a galaxy far far away, she doesn't know what to think. She is brought together with the eldest son of a royal family and finds out that as her mother's eldest daughter, she is betrothed to one of the only royal families left in the galaxy. He just happens to be the eldest son of the Solos, the heir to the Skywalkers. She soon finds out where her dad got his inspiration from. Will the connection she feels with her new husband be enough to keep her from running back to Earth?





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a girl from Earth finding out that her mother is a queen of a kingdom in the galaxy far far away and meeting the descendent of the Skywalkers was so intriguing that I delved into this project head first. No matter how impractical this story may have initially seemed, the characters called out to me. I love the idea of this Earth girl being swept up in this other galaxy and finding out that she belongs there as much as she belongs on Earth. She has her own passions, but is drawn to this handsome Star Wars royal heir. Before I knew it, I was sitting at my laptop and the characters were just doing their own things through my writing. I have started and intend to get back to a purely Reylo fic that happens directly after TLJ, so stay tuned for that. I understand that Julia is not actually George Lucas' daughter, and I even changed the spelling of her last name to reflect that, but I love the idea that he'd gotten his inspiration from somewhere other worldly. There was a bit of divergence here, but bear with me, sit back and enjoy. As this is my first fan fic, I am trying, but also am enjoying my own imagination a little too much, if you know what I mean. Sorry, my inner freak kind of came forth, so if you like smut, I provided that. I'm a bit obsessed with ballet, so forgive me. I also love that Rey and Ben got their happy ending, and are still crazy about each other. I understand that there is another Star Wars character with the name Maximillian, and I'd like to think that Ben named him knowing that Rey wouldn't know that he was a famous Empire General, lol. I'm not always the best at names. I'm beta'ing myself, so forgive any flaws. Enjoy, and take it easy on me, eh?

 

This was the big day, the day that she’d been waiting for. Julia had not only dreamed of this day, but she had invested entirely too much to it, without a back up plan. You could say that she’d put all of her eggs in this basket. She knew that nothing was worth doing that you didn’t give your all. She had trained her entire life for this. Today was the day of the audition.  
For as long as Julia could walk, she had danced. Dancing was all that she truly felt passionate about. She had dreamed of being accepted in the American Ballet Theatre and nothing else would do. Should she have thought about trying for any other company just a tad less prestigious? Sure, but Julia never settled for second best. Her father had talked her into majoring in dance at UCLA, so she wasn’t a young fresh 18 year old. She had a couple more years on her than some of the other girls auditioning, but her father had convinced her that the extra years of dance training would help her in her endeavors while giving her a good education and if she didn’t go that way, he wouldn’t be paying for it.  
She had warmed up, had on her lucky tights, her most flattering black leotard. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into an immaculate bun. Her heart was beating horribly fast and she felt like her poor muscles weren’t quite getting the right amount of oxygen as she struggled to breathe. She’d never wanted anything more in her entire life. She walked into the studio where several important dance figures sat watching her group of dancers file into the room. She wore the number 13 pinned onto the back of her leotard. When she had complained to the person handing out numbers that 13 was an unlucky number, the old woman had looked at her like she was an idiot and said loudly, “Next please.”  
She was already at a major disadvantage because she knew some of the other young ladies trying out and they were remarkable. She had trained in Los Angeles as that is where her father lived and owned a movie studio. Some of the other girls here had trained in the best ballet studios in the world, including Russia. The dance figures and directors eyed every girl speculatively. She saw a few of them look at her, down at the paper and then whisper excitedly amongst themselves. One or two of them looked impressed, but the others remained stone faced. She knew what they were realizing. She was the daughter of the famous movie writer and director of perhaps the popular movie trilogy of all time. There was hardly a person in the world who didn’t know the movies about wars and space.  
She knew what that meant for her. Most people would suppose that meant that she’d had it easy, that she skated by as the daughter of one of the most well known movie creators of all time. That may have been true in almost any other capacity of life, but this was ballet and ballet was not partial to who your father was. The only thing that mattered here was turn out, extension, musicality, lines, grace, strength, the curve of your feet. It was mostly what she loved about ballet. She could be judged by her own talent and not her father’s. It also meant that most people thought that she wasn’t here of her own merit. She had to prove herself, Julia Lukas.  
The music started, and Julia fell into the choreography that this group had learned for the audition. She tried desperately to not focus on any of the other amazing young dancers and just dance her best. She put on her most endearing smile and glided across the dance floor in time to the music. She remembered to point her feet perfectly, support her arms, keep the graceful line of her wrists and hands. She kicked a little higher, leapt further, supported herself well. It was precisely because she was trying so hard to focus on her own dancing and not the others around her that she made the terrible mistake of bumping into another dancer. The other girl gasped loudly and scowled at her. She realized that she’d made the blunder and it instantly threw her off. Instead of keeping up, she floundered and lost time to the music. She missed steps and her fair face turned a dark shade of pink. The directors were whispering among themselves, looking at her disapprovingly.  
“Stop!” one older, but still attractive man shouted.  
The entire group stopped to pay attention to him.  
“Number 13, please leave the floor and wait in the hall.”  
Tears started to form in Julia’s eyes, but she swallowed hard trying to keep from crying. Her head dropped, and she walked from the room with as much dignity as she could muster. On her way out, she noticed some of the other girls snickering under their breaths at her. Julia had never felt so wretched. She felt like bricks were crushing her sternum. She had a sick tightening in her stomach that threatened to send up the contents of her earlier apple and yogurt. She felt like her world was crashing down on her.  
When she got out to the hall, she sat pitifully on a seat and dropped her head into her hands. She could hear the music resume in the audition room and knew they were now doing the group audition without her. She couldn’t think of a reason why she was still sitting in the hall waiting for them to be done when she knew that it was over for her. They had told her to wait in the hall, but she knew it would only be to critique her. Her long legs felt weak, too weak to get up and run out, so she sat there struggling not to cry until she heard the music end. She heard muffled speech behind the door and then saw the other girls walk out of the room, some giving her looks of pity, others nastily smirking at her or quietly laughing.  
Julia couldn’t handle it a moment longer, she got up and started to rush like Cinderella out of the building.  
“Miss Lukas,” she heard someone shout behind her. She stopped, barely containing the tears that were at the brink of her eyelids and turned around to see the handsome older man.  
“I did not tell you to leave yet. The other judges and I would like to watch you do a solo audition.”  
“But why,” she squeaked, very surprised.  
“We were just impressed enough to see how well you danced before you screwed up. We want to assess you on your own before we send you on your way.”  
Julia couldn’t believe it. They wanted to see her dance on her own, and seen that she’d done well in the beginning of the group audition. She couldn’t understand how she hadn’t been immediately released after causing such a commotion in the group audition, but she wasn’t about to turn down this extra opportunity.  
“Are you warmed up enough to continue dancing Miss Lukas?”  
Julia nodded her head and followed him back into the room where the group of judges sat. Some of them were smiling at her and others looked like they weren’t pleased that she was being giving this chance. She smiled shyly at them and took a few stretches while the group’s speaker settled back in and signaled for the cue of the music. She rounded her neck and gave a deep breath.  
This time, Julia danced immaculately. She became one with the music, ebbed and flowed to it. Her lines were incredible, stretching out and looking like her limbs when on forever. She focused on her turn out, never left her box as she went onto pointe and leapt high into the air as if she was flying. When the music stopped, some of the judges looked awed, while a few sat emotionless. They started whispering loudly, but not loud enough for her to hear.  
Finally, the handsome older man cleared his throat and said, “It is not unanimous, but most of us feel that your dancing is remarkable. You have great talent and that much is evident. The problem that we have is that, you’re a beautiful dancer when you have the spotlight on you, but here at this company, we need for our dancers to start out able to work with others. When you danced earlier with the group, you did extremely well, but weren’t able to coexist with the others as a group. You were not thoughtful as to where other dancers were and your limits on the floor, and you were only focused on yourself. We don’t hire fresh faced primas Miss Lukas. You start from the bottom here and you’re currently not willing to work up with others. I regret that it’s a no from us today. We encourage you to try another company who doesn’t mind their new ballerinas to start at the top, or come back more mindful at a future audition.  
Julia could feel her heart in her throat, her tears about the spill over and her body fighting the urge to drop down in front of the judges and cry like the spoiled little rich girl they thought she was. She sniffed, trying to keep in her emotion until she could escape out of the door and squeaked, “thank you for the opportunity”  
She nodded her head at them and walked from the room. She found her dance bag and street clothing where she left them in a dressing room, but didn’t bother to do anything other than change her pointe shoes to boots and pull on her coat. She left from the building hastily, just needing to be out of there. She needed to find a place to hide, cry, lick her wounds. She tried to hail a taxi to take her back to her hotel room, but she wasn’t quite good at it. She had refused to let her dad send her in a limo to the audition, and so she didn’t have the luxury of leaving immediately. It was later now and dusk had fallen in New York City. She really needed to get a cab or call her dad to send a car. She really didn’t feel like making a scene though.  
As she walked by an alley toward a cab, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the alleyway. Her next thought was that she should have used the family clout and demanded that she be given a different number today than 13. This is just what she needed on this terrible day.


	2. The Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I'm spacing the chapters according to what feels right, not the number of words. I wrote this story in Microsoft Word and so when I copy and paste it onto this page, it isn't coming out exactly as I wrote it, but I can't figure out the format yet. Bear with me.

A very large hand clamped over her mouth, smearing her strawberry flavoured lipgloss as she heard in an odd heavily accented voice, “Jule-i-ahh, don’t be afraid, your mother has sent me!” 

Julia jerked free of the offending hand and looked up, and up and up at the strange person who stood before her. His skin was tinted orange, but she’d seen plenty of fake tans in L.A. This was different. It was all over. His hair was so black that it was tinged blue and spiked up almost too sharply. His nose and ears were bulbous and his eyes were small but seemed almost kind. His hands were like baseball mitts in size. His clothing was odd. It seemed to be crudely made as if from homespun, but that wasn’t common in this day and age.   
She was frightened, but she was also angry. Very, very angry. Her cornflower blue eyes narrowed at him and strangely, she saw the huge man have the decently to look nervous. She took a moment to process what this meant. It meant that her mother was still alive and had just hidden from her family all of these years. 

“Look, buddy, I’ve had enough of this day, I’ve had enough of you, and I’ve definitely had enough of my mother,” she said the word “mother” with noticeable disdain. 

“Now I’m going to get a cab, I’m going to go back to my hotel room, and book the next flight back to Los Angeles and act like none of this has ever happened.” 

“Jool-leia! It is important! I must take you to your mother,” the large man said, once again butchering the pronunciation of her name. 

“I don’t want anything to do with my mother. How did you find me anyway?”

When Julia had been 4, her mother had been “deported” and gone back to her own country. Julia and her father had never heard from her again. Once she’d been old enough, Julia had hired private detectives to track her. She had tried so hard to find the woman, but there had been no trace. She had tried to pry as much information from her dad as possible, but her dad was strangely silent on the whereabouts of what he had said was his wife. There was no public record of marriage, so Julia wasn’t sure if there had actually been nuptials, which was common enough in Los Angeles. Her father had never been the same after Cordia had disappeared and she’d grown up without a mother, other than a stepmother that she wasn’t very close to. She was certain that her mother was no longer in this world. She had been devastated at the time, but now she was indifferent.

“Please, it is of great importance. Your mother is in great danger and she needs of her daughter.” 

“I don’t know how it works in your country dude, but here in America, you don’t lurk in alleyways and grab women under any circumstances. Understand?! I know my mother has sent you, and I feel for you, but she hasn’t needed me in 18 years, and I don’t think she’s going to need me now, and I certainly don’t need her.”

By this time, the strange looking giant had had enough of trying to explain. He said, “I am sorry Princess Jah-lee-ah” about the time that she felt a slight pinch in her neck.  
“Oh man, “she said woozily, “my dad is going to be so worried about me.” 

She questioned internally why he would call her a princess right before her body lost the ability to stand up on its own, and everything went black.


	3. The Spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smaller chapter. Please forgive the inconsistency of time. It would obviously take a long time to reach the outer rim from our own galaxy, but for the sake of the story, I didn't want her on the ship long enough to know what was going on. I wanted her a bit confused when she finally gets to the space station. I'd like to think that they were obviously going in hyperspeed away from Earth which takes a lot of fuel, and they'd been in hyperspeed for most of the day. I'm probably overthinking it, lol!

Julia sat straight up in bed, knocking her head with a big thud on the bottom of a bunk above her. She saw colors swim before her eyes and hoped she hadn’t given herself a concussion. She lay back down in a daze, still groggy from either the effects of a long day, smacking her head, or…drugs? Julia would have sat back up again abruptly, but stopped herself. Bunks, drugs, being pulled into a New York alley by a strange person? Her heart thundered as she wondered if she had been kidnapped by human traffickers. He hadn’t confirmed that it was her mother that had sent him for her. 

Perhaps she cared more about her mother than she had thought since she had turned a ploy to kidnap young women by telling unsuspecting victims that their mothers had sent for them into her own personal hopes. Then they drug you, and carry you off to some warehouse somewhere for the pleasure of disgusting leches who couldn’t bother to find a woman to sleep with them consensually. So, they had to pay to rape poor drugged young girls. 

Julia would have thought that she was a little older than human traffickers liked, but she had been caught in the big city and she hadn’t thought about how she’d only worn her tights over her long lean dancer legs, and a skirtless black leotard with only a hip length coat over that for warmth. She’d been so upset about having an unsuccessful audition, not even able to process what had just happened, that she’d been an easy target for the man to take her with him against her will. 

She pulled the blankets back, to look herself over and make sure no one had touched her or worse, while she had been passed out. She shivered with fear. Unfortunately, it was dark in the room and she was unable to see. She clasped at herself, running her hands over her tights, leotard, and even her coat and boots. No one had taken her clothes off and she still felt normal. She wasn’t in any pain. She made a relieved sigh. Perhaps she hadn’t yet been sold. 

Julia quietly and carefully rose from the bed and crept across the room to the door. It wasn’t that the door was locked as much as she could not for her life figure out how to open it. It wasn’t a normal door, it was very cutting edge technology. She saw that there seemed to be a place to put a hand to be granted access out of the door. She thought those sorts of things were only in movies. She didn’t dare touch it and bring attention to herself before she was able to find if there was another way out. She crept to the only window in the room. It was a rounded square, very modern with no curtains. She peeked out and her jaw dropped. 

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t think, she just stood there and stared out the window. Perhaps this was an illusion. She knew all about illusions since her father was a master of illusions like this in his movies. Especially in his space saga movies. That was it! Maybe this was a test, or maybe some fanatic had captured her knowing that she was the daughter of their favorite space movie creator. 

Her blue eyes stared out of the window at nothing above her, in front of her, or under her, but black sky and stars. Then she tried to process something she could only guess was perhaps a giant space station floating from nothing, coming into her view. She sank to the floor, her mouth agog and tried to rack her brain for a suitable explanation. This was just movie magic. If her dad was showing off, she was going to kill him! He’d never ever have some stranger kidnap her from a New York alleyway though. Maybe she was more tired than she’d let on. Maybe she was still dreaming. Maybe this wasn’t what it seemed. She realized that she had to get out of there! She couldn’t take her chances. Yes, this could be anything, but she couldn’t put herself at risk of some fanatic.

The only problem is that she would have to play the game to get out of the room. She’d have to put her hand on the hand pad. She crept up to the hand pad and slowly, nervously put her hand into it. The door automatically swished open to let her out into a corridor that was ridiculously bright. It was bright enough that she could look into the room she’d been in and see her dance bag and purse. She hurried back in, grabbed her items and rushed from the room into the empty hall. 

Now what to do? She stood there for a moment and thought, left or right, right or left? She ran right and continued to the end of the hall until it wrapped around to another corridor. There seemed to be so many halls and she was afraid that she’d be lost. What happened next amazed her. She was frightened to see that someone was coming toward her except that on closer inspection, it was a robot. It was shaped like a human, except made out of metal. She narrowed her eyes. C-3PO?! Except that this one was a somewhat worn copper color. Now she knew someone was messing with her.

It clunkily walked down the hall, fully intending to bypass her when she implored, “Um, C-3PO, could you point me the way out of here?”

“My name is NOT C-3PO, I am,” it then made some terrible high pitched series of beeping sounds. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t decipher that, I’m only human, but if you could still just point me out of here, that’d be great.” 

“That is most unfortunate miss, but if you have to, you may call me whatever series of human numbers and letters that you must.”

Julia was starting to get annoyed. She grit her teeth and said, “The way out please?”

The robot huffed indignantly and seemed to be offended, but then said, “Very well, this way please.” 

The robot then led her through several more halls until she saw an exit. Man, these people had gone far to secure the illusion. It looked like her father’s movies, except so much more detail had been added. She looked desperately at the exit and noticed that whatever transport she was on, it was now pulled up, or docked to what seemed like an odd shopping area. They weren’t selling merchandise that she was familiar with however. There were materials, jars and bottles of random liquids or powders or items she couldn’t make out. There were odd looking creatures hanging up for what was supposed to be consumption. Her stomach turned. Oh, this was good. Whoever was responsible for this had spared no expense. 

She was about to shyly walk off the plank to the shop area when she heard a voice shout at her from down the hall. 

“Stop princess!”


	4. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to get more interesting. When I was drawing inspiration for what Max would look like, I asked a Reylo group that I'm a part of on Facebook and a popular choice was Timothee Chalamet. I like that choice, but want him to be a little bigger and mature. I wanted to add an awesome photo I found that reminded me of what Julia would look like, but can't figure out how. I googled blonde ballerina and found the coolest photos of a blonde ballerina with the Hollywood sign in the distance. They're not mine, so I'll just leave that out of my fic, but if you want to go look, I recommend it. Please excuse some of the dirty talk, but it just works better to convey what I'm going for here. Sometimes sex is dirty and crude, and that can be hot.

Julia panicked and bolted with her dance bag and purse in tow.

“Jaw-lala! Your mother needs you, you’ll be lost out here on this station, and you don’t know your way!” 

She wasn’t falling for the mother thing again. She just kept running, until she ran into the back of some huge terrifying creature and it knocked her flat on her ass. She sat back on her rear with her long legs spread out and her palms on the ground under her. The creature turned and looked at her angrily. Another creature, this one a little more humanoid, but horrible to behold, eyed her meanly and started shouting at her in an unknown language. She just looked up at them startled.  
“What? I’m sorry, I don’t understand you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you, I was just…”

“Save your breath,” said a deep playful voice from behind her, “some of the people on this station would sooner kill and eat you than know a beautiful lady when they see one.” 

Julia craned her neck, trying to see where the voice was coming from, but she would have had to completely lean her neck back to peer at him upside down, and she was still trying to keep an eye on the vicious creatures in front of her. They in fact looked like they wanted to kill or eat her. The voice behind her very calmly said something to them in a language she didn’t understand, and the two creatures looked down at her as if they wouldn’t relent. That was when the voice behind her raised in intensity and volume and she could see the creatures get scared and back away. The voice walked around to the front of her and offered her his hand. She took it and as she rose, she met his gaze, looked at his face and couldn’t help but let out an involuntary gasp.

He was beautiful. She’d seen good looking men before, but this man was ridiculous. He was human, but he was also more…angelic, if that was the word. He gave her a wicked smile as if he knew what she was thinking, but she continued to look him over. He wore dark clothes, but they weren’t American. His voice was also not American, it was foreign, but she couldn’t quite make it out. They could understand each other and that in itself was a relief. He was tall, at least well over a half a foot above her five feet six inches. His hair was covered by a dark charcoal homespun hood, but she could see black locks of hair peeking out. His eyes were so brown they were almost black. His coloring was fair, which was a stark contrast to his hair and eyes. His lips were full and pouty, his nose aquiline. He was the best looking man she’d ever seen and that was saying something as she had seen many good looking men in Hollywood. She felt her pulse quicken as she looked him over. 

It was his turn now to look her over. He did it in the smooth guise that he was making sure she was alright after her little tumble to her backside. He even dared to gently knock dust off of her behind and long legs…as a service of course. He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her muscles tighten. He smiled wickedly for a moment and bent down to pick up her bags for her and his eyes traveled up her long legs as he made his way back up. He handed her the bags, a quirk on his lips and asked, “Are you alright? You were making enemies with some fairly grumpy and dangerous people there.” 

She absently asked, “people?” as he surveyed her face. 

Her coat covered whatever she had on top, which was a shame because after seeing those amazing legs, that went on forever, he would have liked to see the top part of her. His gaze traveled to her light blonde hair and he had to stop himself from touching a lock that had fallen around her face from a severe, tight, hairstyle that was pinned to her head in the back. It was the color of a bright yellow sun. The color of these amazing flowers that grew wild back home. It was so rare, he’d never actually seen a woman with hair that color before. Some tried to duplicate something similar with chemicals, but this was pure, and real, and he had a hard time pulling his eyes away from it. 

Her face was perfect. Heart shaped, but unfortunately not very filled out. Her cheek bones were very pronounced. If he didn’t know better, he’d suspect she had some royal blood somewhere down in her blood line. The royals were only ever dark haired though and he would definitely know if she was a royal. Her nose was straight and pretty, a few light freckles on the bridge of it spreading to her cheeks. Her mouth was perfection. He felt that she was uncomfortable with how long his eyes lingered there, but he was having a perfectly nice vision of his mouth meeting hers and trying to talk himself out of kissing her right then and there. Her eyes though…they were the color of sky on a planet that had many green trees on it. The color of crystal clear waters on his great grandmother’s home planet. 

“So blue,” he said lightly to her surprise.

“So, um, thanks for the help, I don’t know what I would have done without your help, but I’m lost, kind of hungry, and I need to get home, and I’m not even sure if I’m awake and frankly, I’m kind of scared, I think I may have been kidnapped and…” she trailed off, realizing that she was rambling. 

He smiled warmly at her and took her hand, guiding her away from the place where they were currently blocking shopping progress and kept walking, pulling her along behind him. They walked for a bit when she realized that he was pulling her into what appeared to be for the lack of better words a space ship. He realized that gently pulling her had turned into dragging her and he said, “don’t worry, this is my ship and I’m just taking you away from all of this chaos,” he threw his arm out and motioned toward the shopping area, “so we can figure out what is happening and how we can help you.”

The light side of him felt like a horrible person for kind of lying to her and he was glad she couldn’t see some of his thoughts for what he really wanted to do with her in his ship. The dark side of him rubbed his hands together in glee coming up with a plan for how this would work. 

She kind of relaxed a bit and walked with him onto his ship. She needed to collect her bearings and come up with some kind of plan, but she couldn’t do it out there with all of the things, places, creatures that looked like it came right out of one of her dad’s famous movies. She was confused about all of the occurrences of this day and, yes, even frightened of what she suspected might be a dark angel, but he seemed to be the lesser of two evils right now. 

He sat her down at a table and took her bags off, setting them back behind the table. He grasped at her jacket, trying to figure out how to get it off, eyeing the hard, round items, until he realized that they were fastened into holes from the other side. He pushed the round things out from the holes and took her jacket for her. He tried to suppress his surprise and delight at what she wore under the coat, but she didn’t seem to notice. People taking coats when you entered their abodes was normal for her and he wondered where she was from and who she was.

He stared in wonder at her clothing. He was silent for so long that she looked up to see him staring and blushed, “Sorry, I’m in my ballet clothes. I had an audition for the American Ballet Theatre today when I was kidnapped trying to get to my hotel.” I hadn’t had a chance to change into my street clothes. I’m a ballet dancer.”

He didn’t understand most of what she’d just said. Ballet? American Ballet Theatre? Street Clothes? His eyes hungrily eyed her as he saw that she wore skin tight clothes that showed her every curve including her high perky breasts, her ribcage, her hollow abdomen, the soft swell of her hips. If he wasn’t already attracted to her, that outfit had done him in. His manhood was a raging erection. He had a fear that he wasn’t going to be able to gratify that part of himself. Not right now at any rate. It was like when you were so close to something that you knew was going to happen, wanted to happen so bad, were so very, very close, reaching out, and then it slipped past your fingers. 

She nervously looked up at him, perhaps sensing that there was a hunger there that had grown. She denied her instincts and tried to act normal, like all he was, was a nice bystander trying to do his civic duties for a damsel in distress. His boyish, mischievous smiles were waning, and he was having a hard time not jumping on her and shoving his cock exactly where he wanted. She was obviously no virgin running around out on this outer rim space station in an outfit like that. The outfit was almost more than he could take. She involuntarily pushed her arms up in front of her, crossing them in front of her small, but perfect breasts. Hmmm, a little modesty, but not enough. 

He could sense that she was getting skittish about his perusal of her, so he tried to act normal, although he was feeling anything but.

“Would you like something to drink….what’s your name?”

“Yes, that would be wonderful, and my name is Julia Lukas,” she gave him a sheepish smile like she was trying to break some tension that she didn’t understand.

“How about some crystal plum water?”

Julia was used to all sorts of trendy new health drinks and flavored waters. She was so thirsty, so she nodded her head to him. He looked at her expectantly like he didn’t understand why she’d moved her head like that. His eyes filling with heat. He seemed to blink hard and she reiterated by answering vocally, “yes please.”

He poured her a glass of clear liquid. It smelled delightful. She placed it up to her mouth, noticed that he was staring at her mouth, so she nervously drank the liquid down fast. It was smooth and sweet, until she felt a warmth spread from her esophagus to her belly. She gave a little cough and her eyes shot to his. 

“Um…was that water, or something else?”

“Sweetheart, I can’t believe you drank it so fast.” 

Crap! He had given her something alcoholic, and she’d drank it down like health water. She was feeling awfully warm all of the sudden. 

“I’ve never heard of that drink before,” she admitted and then tried to clear her throat.

She felt too warm now, so she rose trying to get a little air and walk around a bit. She didn’t think about how when she did so, her leotard clad body was in full view for him. She was feeling so warm and fuzzy, she didn’t even look over to him to see that he was gulping in air and his eyes were on her body. He stepped toward her about to reach out and grab her, when he thought better of it and sat back down, hoping to hide his obvious hardness sticking out from his pants. She was pacing around, clearing her throat, emitting a small cough here and there.

“Sorry, next time I just really want water, you know, good ol’ H2O” 

At that, Julia’s bright blue eyes lit up and she excitedly walked toward her dance bag pulling out a bottle of Evian. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle and chugged the water down. She drank it so fast that several droplets ran down her chin, over her neck and rolled into her leotard between her breasts. He gritted his jaw, thinking of something else that was about to be between her breasts soon. He had business first and he couldn’t shirk that, even for such a beauty as this…Julia Lukas.

He eyed her speculatively and asked, “Do you know whose ship you were on when you docked?”

She lowered her bottle, licking her lips and set it on the table, “nuh uh.” 

He was so perplexed at half of the things that were coming out of her mouth. He sat there eyeing her quizzically until she reiterated, “no. He’s the man who took me from New York. He’s a huge man, kind of orange, hair almost blue, huge nose and ears…” 

“Zeeken,” he responded.

She shrugged her shoulders as if his guess was as good as hers.

“Do you know what he wants with you, “he asked her gently, trying to coax answers from her. 

His father used to just strap people up and painfully tear their thoughts and memories from their heads, but he had too much light in him. Besides, he had a special talent for calming people and getting them to talk to him or cooperate when they didn’t even know why. It was coming in quite handy with this girl. He still wasn’t getting many answers from her though. 

“Who are you,” he asked outright. 

“I told you, I’m Julia Lukas, I’m a ballet dancer, I’m from America.” 

He could sense that she wasn’t telling him everything, but she also didn’t seem to know anything about Zeeken, his mission, or the conniving family he worked for. If he couldn’t get any more information from her, then he’d have to keep the girl, to thwart whatever they wanted with her, whatever that may be and use her for his own reasons. He smiled darkly, the dark rising up in him. This was going to be such a sacrifice. Oh, the things he would have to do for the honor of his family. 

She immediately went onto alert when she saw the look on his face, the alcohol caused her to blurt out, “why do you look like a wolf looking at his dinner?”

“A wolf,” he asked absently as he stalked slowly toward her. 

She nervously answered, “You know a wild sort of K9. They are strong and fierce hunters who almost always catch their pray and devour it.”

He smiled wider and she mentally smacked herself for nervously divulging that tidbit of thought while he stalked even closer to her, “yes, I think I like this wolf of yours.”


	5. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...dirty dirty smut. If you hate smut, skip this chapter. Sorry, but Max is a creature of lust. Please don't judge, but if you like that sort of thing, you're in for a treat. Enjoy.

Julia panicked. She wasn’t sure what she was more afraid of, him and the way he was coming for her, or the fact that she felt a bit of a thrill and excitement from it. She started to back away slowly, looking up at him with huge blue eyes. She was so scared, but she was upset at herself to realize that she almost wanted him to catch her. She shook her head at him and asked, “what are you doing?!”

“What do you think I’m doing,” he asked huskily. 

“Um, do you have a phone, I need to call my dad, I bet he’s very worried about me.” 

He didn’t answer, for one because he didn’t even comprehend part of what she said, and for two, because he was tired of the wait. As soon as he watched her lithe legs hit the ground running, coming from his enemy’s ship, had spied the long shapely legs, the slight flash of blonde hair, he knew he would have her. He’d saved her from the beasts that didn’t even understand what her worth was, but he knew. She was a rare jewel. Especially in a place like this. Jewel….Julia…hmm. He was finding nothing but pleasant surprises from his little jewel and he meant to have her tonight. 

If she was some innocent untrained virgin, he would try and hold back his passions. His passion had always been his weakness. His darkness. He had to admit that he’d never had it this bad before. The fact that she wore a black coat, her legs bare except for some skin tight transparent material that clung to her, and black boots. A lady wearing black turned him on faster than the blink of an eye. Even that skin tight body suit, that was so strappy in the back was black. No, she was no virgin. She probably very well knew what she was doing to him. It may even have helped her to feel power over him, and what was wrong with her false illusion of power as long as it helped him to attain his goals. His mouth on her, his cock inside of her, his hands on her beautiful little body. 

Then she had nodded her head at him earlier. Everyone in this galaxy knew that it was custom for a woman to explicitly nod their heads like that to offer consent to take their body in several star systems. It had made him so hot, and she had the gall to sit there looking innocent as if she didn’t know what she’d done.

His jewel tried to round the table to get away from him and that was her mistake. His cot was set up back there. She was so busy backing away from him that, she tripped over it and landed on it, limbs sprawled here and there as he just leapt over the table and pinned her. The air knocked from her lungs for a moment and he laughed huskily. 

“Listen buddy, where I come from, you can’t just force yourself on a lady, it’s considered rape.” 

That brought him up short for a moment and he looked down into her blue eyes. He thought for a moment and then he said, “I have no intention of raping, or taking from you what you won’t willfully give to me.” 

He lowered his mouth to the base of her throat and licked. She let out a soft sound of surprised pleasure. He traced his tongue up her neck to her ear. He heard her panting. Short breaths of desire. He gently nipped her ear and she giggled, oh stars, the sweet girl giggled. He picked up his head to look into her eyes and he gently and persuasively said, “Julia, I’m going to kiss you now, please tell me that’s fine. It’s all I’m going to currently do. Let me have a kiss and we’ll see how you feel from there.” 

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and she nodded. That was all he needed. She was either the most innocent unsuspecting victim, getting herself caught in his snare, or she was a clever little seductress asking for everything he would give her. His lips met hers. Softly at first, her sweet breath catching in little hitches, then he jutted his tongue out to go between her lips. She immediately opened and let him in. Their tongues sparred, licking at each other, as their desire rose and her hands came up and pulled his hood off of his head, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his black hair. She knew exactly what she was doing, he thought. His hands also rose into her hair and tugged at her bun, pulling her pins out as gently as he could. He wanted to feel and see the soft silk of her light yellow hair. It was longer than he’d expected, and seeing it spill down on the pillow had him pulling her legs out from under him and up around his hips as he continued to deeply kiss her. 

He could feel her desire rising and he was correct in telling her he wouldn’t force her to do anything she wouldn’t beg for herself. As sexy as her outfit was, it was very hard to remove. He wanted to simply do a slip here, a tug there and have her naked under him, but the outfit refused to leave the contours of her body, so he had to work harder at kissing her crazy as he tugged the bodysuit over her shoulder and down under her breast. The leotard was tight, and it caught up under her breast, jutting it up and out for his perusal. He lowered his head licked her nipple, slurping soundly. She gasped loudly and clung at him. He took her nipple into his mouth and gently but firmly suckled until she was mindless enough to let him take the other strap down from her shoulder. He bared the other perfect breast and then treated it in turn the way he’d done the other. He realized that she was mindlessly rocking her hips against him and he felt the overwhelming desire that he needed to press that part of himself to her where her body was begging. He lowered himself down and thrust his clothed manhood against her, making her gasp and moan loudly. He rocked against her a couple more times, relishing the stars behind his eyelids and then realized, he needed the rest of her clothes off…NOW. 

He ravished her mouth with his as he firmly pulled the bodysuit and stockings over her hips. Once he had her clothing over her hips, he stopped kissing her mouth and moved his mouth and tongue downward between her beautiful little breasts, flicking his tongue across each one before making his way down her belly. She was whimpering now. He’d never had a more responsive lover. She was driving him crazy and he was delighted that he’d found this jewel. His mouth dipped very low now and she bucked as his tongue traced her slit. She squealed, and he smiled at the sound of it. He sat up, holding one of her long legs in his hands then he stripped each leg of it’s sheath in turn. He finally had her how he wanted her, and he’d never been so overjoyed. She was magnificent. All soft feminine muscles, a hint of curve, peaked, responsive nipples. Something red caught his eye and he whipped his head around to look back at her feet. He realized that each of her toe nails was painted red. She looked nervous, not wanting him to inspect her ballet feet, as that was the worst part of a ballerina’s body. She didn’t realize that the red paint on her toenails, that she only painted on to hide some of the damage from long hours en pointe, was actually a turn on for him. She nervously pulled him back up to her to return to what he’d been so deliciously doing earlier. 

He looked at her womanhood and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He looked back into her eyes and his face was almost incredulous with desire. She had gotten a Brazillian wax and was almost devoid of hair down there. She didn’t do it to be sexy of course, but because when you’re wearing a high cut leotard around other people with your legs in the air, you like for pubic hair not to be a distraction and embarrassment. Such was the life of a ballerina. 

His head lowered between her legs and he broadly ran his tongue up her center. She stifled a scream with her fist. He felt her pulling his hair and he pushed her thighs open farther to gain more access to her. He lifted his head to look back at her and saw the wetness seeping from within her. He couldn’t handle much more. He was about to take her hard and fast and soon. He lowered his head again and licked several times, making her cry out and then he sucked on her own little jewel. The jewel of her womanhood and when her hips shot up in surprise one of his fingers gently pushed into her, and this time he was surprised. She was extremely tight. He worried about it for a moment, knowing it would hurt her, but hoping she was made of strong enough stuff to take him willingly inside. His species was renowned for being a bit larger than your average male. It could either be a delight or pain to the opposite sex depending how willing and ready they were. 

She was so wonderfully receptive and wanting of his touch, that he knew she’d be taking him in happily, if a bit full, with the tiniest bit of good pain. He pushed his finger in and out of her slowly, knowing he had to take his time with her being this tight. Where was she from again? To make things easier for her, he lowered his mouth back to her clit and started licking slowly and then speeding up gradually until he was fluttering his tongue against her quickly. He smiled against her for a moment as he felt her little cunt tighten hard around his finger and start wildly convulsing. Her body arched up off the bed and he heard her raspy scream. He looked up to see her nipples were tightened into hard peaks. 

He was so fucking ready, it was killing him. He didn’t even take off his tunic, just quickly unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees. Her orgasm was the most powerful thing he’d ever seen, and he was afraid that she was still too tight to take him in. He licked at her again making sure there was enough wetness, and as she was still coming, he raised to put himself at her entrance. He slowly slid the tip in, relishing the feel of her spasms around the very head of him. He was almost wild with want as he looked down at her in the throes of her passion. Oh, this woman was killing him so sweetly. He wanted so much to just slam into her, but as he tried to move further into her he encountered a wall and felt her stiffen up, her eyes shooting open to look at him. 

A fucking virgin. He pushed no further and lowered his forehead to hers gasping heavily. He could feel her orgasm subside and as he gently flexed against her maidenhead, but didn’t push though, she squeezed his shoulders tightly, her eyes pleading with him. He was not sure if she was begging him to take her virginity or not to. The darkness was trying to rise up in him and make that choice for both of them, but he could feel her fear and he didn’t want to hurt her. He knew it would hurt her too. Not every species of woman had the dreaded hymen, but obviously hers did and it was just not possible to rip her open and expect it not to hurt her incredibly. 

“Fuck,” he said in a tortured voice as he pulled the tip of himself back out of her. 

“I’m sorry,” she cried. I was ashamed to tell you. You could just take it if you want to. I’ve never felt this with anyone, and I never will. I want you to be my first.” 

Why was she doing this to him? Wasn’t she aware of the conflict he fought within himself? He was so afraid that the dark side of him was going to spread her legs back open and tear her apart, and why shouldn’t he, he had already made her come hard, and she was kind of begging him to do it. He had her permission. But he couldn’t. He wanted her first sexual experience to be joyful and pleasurable. He didn’t want to hear her scream in pain tonight, to see the tears that would spill down her face. He wanted to feel her wetness on his cock tonight, not her virgin blood. 

He looked down into her face and saw she was vulnerable. She was feeling like her virginity was making him think less of her. She was feeling like she couldn’t please him. Oh, how he liked this girl. Even now she was begging him to take her, even at her own expense.   
“Listen, Jewel, I’m going to take you a different way tonight, but I need you to do as I say.” 

She looked frightened and he read her mind, “no, sweetheart not in your sweet backside, this will be far gentler, but I need to come. Don’t move your hips. If you do, my cock will find entrance into you and you don’t want that right now. Just let me ride you.”   
She obeyed him and spread her legs, keeping in mind not to move her hips. His hands went under her hips and he rose her up to slide his cock up through her slit, over her clit, but not inside of her. Her wetness made it nice and slippery and he was able to rock the bottom part of himself against her wet slit over and over and over until her body stiffened again with orgasm. 

“Don’t move those hips Jewel, stay just like that”

Julia was finding it more and more difficult not to push her hips up to meet his and just let him slam into her ending her damn virginity once and for all. She was a good girl though and she did what he said. She stayed in place while her teeth clenched together and the slide of his cock against her clit forced her over the edge. She screamed out in orgasm again and he lightly squeezed at her hardening nipples as he continued to slide to his own orgasm. He grunted out loud in her ear as he came on her belly. It wasn’t the real deal, but she had pleased him very much tonight. He was thinking he’d keep her and show her a different way to make him come tomorrow that involved her mouth. He collapsed next to her and pulled her closer to him, pulling her soft backside against him. He sniffed her light hair and asked her seriously, “What is that smell?”

She giggled and answered, “strawberry shampoo.” 

He didn’t know what the stars strawberry was, but he liked it. He drifted off to a pleasurable sleep with her in his arms.


	6. Freaking Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut. You're welcome. I've taken a few liberties with the difference between actual humans and the people from the Star Wars galaxy, but I couldn't help myself. I'm indulgent.

Julia carefully lifted his arm up over her. She oh so softly crept out from him and his small bed. She felt like such a slut. He had so easily attained what she had never given to any man. Did this count as her first time having sex, or did his penis have to break through that idiotic hymen that she now resented so much? He had started out being such a predator and had ended up having a conscience after all. She would never for as long as she breathed be able to forget about tonight and this impossibly beautiful man and what he’d made her feel without even physically breaking the barrier of her virginity.

She looked around, realizing that she was still in quite a conundrum. Where in the hell was she and how was she going to get ahold of her father, and get home? She found her leotard and tights on the floor and carried them to her bag. She dug through the bag and found a pair of form fitting jeans and cream floral blouse. She grabbed her panties from the bag and hastily pulled them up and over her hips. Then pulled on her lacy bra and awkwardly tried to fasten it. Before she could get the last hook in, he was there, holding her wrist while he came up behind her. He ran his other hand up her hips to feel of her panties, and she heard his sharp intake of breath. He turned her around to look at her with her pale hair falling around her face and falling to her waist, her lacy underwire bra cradling her beautiful breasts, the way that tiny scrap of material on her bottom, sat on her hips.

“Where do you get these unbelievable clothes? Do you attain them just to entice?”

He had taken off his outer clothing, except for a simple gray tunic and his form fitting black pants. She looked up at him as if she was confused and replied, “This is what women wear under their clothing where I am from. Underwear.” 

He shrugged and ran his hands over her body from her hips to her breasts. His hands were strong and felt so warm and hard on her body, but gentle as well. He tried to unhook the rest of her bra, but struggled with it, so then just pulled her straps down to lower the lacy material under her breasts to gain access to them. He gently held them in his hands, starting to stroke them softly. She moaned lightly already feeling a rush of desire in her lower belly and between her legs. He brushed the hard pads of his thumbs up to brush over her nipples and she reached out to put her small hands on his shoulders. 

His lips went to hers and he kissed her passionately for all it was worth. Their mouths, lips, and tongues met and pulled and sucked at each other. His eyes shot open in surprise when he felt her gently nip at his lip. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the wall. When he had her pressed into the wall, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled upward. He grinned at her, seeing that she was as hungry as he was. He helped her to pull his top over his head, tussling his black curls. When she went to pull his pants down, he stopped her by holding firmly to her hands. 

“Oh no my sweet Jewel, I’m afraid if my cock escapes, your virginity will be quite compromised.”

Her eyes widened, but she said so softly, “what if I want my virginity to be compromised?”

He looked pained, gritting his jaw and put his forehead against hers and he replied dark and low, “I will have you one day. You will lose your virginity to only me, but not tonight. Tonight is for pleasure, not pain.”

“What if it doesn’t hurt though,” she asked desperately.

He laughed softly, but with a bit of darkness. This girl was such a temptation and test to his will power. She tested him continuously. Everything she wore, everything she didn’t wear, every passionate look in her eyes. The way that she responded so deliciously to his every touch. The way she looked at him like she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her. The way she was about begging him to do things that went against his very nature to fight against.

“Sweetheart, it’s going to hurt, I’m not going to lie to you about that. Just enjoy what I can give you tonight. One day, when the time is right, I will be inside of you.”

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, her lower parts clenched, and her eyes widened. Her hands moved to scan against his hard, muscular chest and over his abdomen, then around his back.   
“You’re making this extremely hard for me Jewel.”

He kept calling her that. And she liked it.

His mouth came back to hers and they kissed soundly and passionately. Julia felt like she was thirsty in a desert and only his kisses would quench her thirst. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he could feel that she was leaning, because her knees were weak. He smiled to himself, happy to make her weak like this. He raised one of her legs easily up around his waist and bucked into her womanhood. She moaned inside of his mouth. His hand came to sneak into her panties and encountered her slickness. He smiled against her mouth.   
“You’re so wet for me.” 

She didn’t know how to respond so she just made a broken cry of passion. His finger dipped into her and she whimpered, holding onto him tight. He pulled up her other leg, holding her up with his strong arms while he cupped her bottom. He thrust against her center roughly. He started to rub himself up against her, enjoying the cries of her passion. His mouth dipped down to suck at one of her nipples and he could feel that she was close. He bucked back into her again as he took the other nipple into his mouth. Her cries were getting sharper and more desperate. He put his lips up against her neck and started pumping up against her, in between her thighs, now more steadily. She was making him mindless with desire. She held onto his neck for dear life as his thrusts were much more powerful now, rubbing up against her womanhood over and over until she screamed out and he felt her shaking as she found her climax. He thrust several more times and came against the rough fabric of his pants, groaning out with his release. He held her up like that against the wall, smelling the strawberry scent of her hair and listening to her ragged breaths as they came back down from what they’d shared. What would it be like when he actually took her, when there was no barrier between them?

He let go of one of her legs, then the other and then picked her up in his arms and carried her to his cot. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into him when he joined her and pulled her close. He held her for some time, neither of them saying a word. He wondered what he would do with her. He should help her find her home since she was obviously lost. He didn’t want to though. He knew it was impractical, but he wanted her. He wanted to keep her. His heart filled with resentment thinking of his betrothal and impending marriage. The woman that he wanted was in his arms, but she was not his intended. 

Julia wondered at where she was. What was going on? Why had she been taken and why was everything she was currently encountering so alien? How was she going to get home and why did she feel so strongly for this man who lay holding her like she was precious to him? Why did he have to be so chivalrous and refuse to take her virginity? What should she do now?

Julia awoke several hours later to him shaking her awake, “Hey Jewel, would you like to eat?”

Actually, she was hungry. She sat up in the bed wearing only her lacy bra and panties and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She ran her hands through the mess of her fine blonde hair and realized she must look horrible. She looked up at him to realize that he was gazing at her in amazement as if she was the most beautiful thing he’d laid eyes on. She blushed. The problem with being so fair was that it was impossible to hide when you blushed. Your light skin would just pinken at the most inopportune times, completely giving you away. 

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not luring me back in again before we’ve had something to eat.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” she said embarrassed. 

She arose quickly from the bed, trying to take the sheet with her when he said, “After last night, I wouldn’t worry about hiding yourself from me Jewel. I’ve seen what you have and it’s magnificent.” 

She shyly dropped the sheet back to his bed and quickly walked to her bag and regained the jeans she had meant to don last night and pulled them up her legs and over her bottom, zipping and buttoning as fast as she could. She picked up the floral blouse and pulled it over her head quickly. She slipped on some plum colored flats, found a pony tail holder and tried to make some order of her hair, pulling it into a long blonde ponytail. She looked back up to him to see he was staring at her again. 

“Is every single item of clothing you own, meant to seduce?”

“Um, this is normal wear. Jeans, a shirt, shoes…” 

She pulled on a cardigan sweater from her bag. He shrugged and said, “Stay with me at all times, watch out for everyone and don’t knock into anyone.”

She watched as he opened the exit to the craft they’d spent the night in and followed him out into the station shopping area. He took her hand and led her throughout the stalls and people, and…aliens. He finally found what he was looking for and they sat down at a place she could only describe as a space diner. The waitress was green, and Julia eyed her in awe as he ordered something from the female in a strange language. 

He took in her astonishment in her surroundings and watched her as she took everything in. She looked at him and gave a nervous smile. 

“I know, this space station is a lot to take in. There are a lot of interesting species here.”

She laughed, “Yeah, something like that.” 

The green lady brought them food and amazingly, even though Julia didn’t know what it was, it smelled great, and she was famished. She took note that the fork was weirdly shaped, but shrugged it off, as she’d seen way stranger things in the last few days. She started with something that was very spongy. It tasted ok, but the consistency was odd, so she moved onto the meat. It was very good, and she dared not ask what kind it was. He ate as well, but at a more reserved pace as he was still pondering what their next step would be.

“I need to know, where are you from?”

“Earth,” she laughed.

He looked at her weirdly and she felt nervous.   
“You’re kidding right?”

“Do you know it?”

“Yes, but, it’s in the next galaxy over and everyone tends to stay away from it. It’s a very harsh planet, full of warmongering, divisiveness, with no real advances on civilized society.” 

Her face heated up and she looked at him as if she was offended, “Well, it’s the only home I know and just for the record, there are some very nice people on Earth. We don’t even know any of this,” she motioned to everything around her, “is out here!”

“Typical humans, you all think that you’re the only ones in the universe.” 

She frowned and asked, “Well, how do you know it?”

“Your planet is very noisy, you send out transmissions like flares. You’re lucky you haven’t been invaded yet. I guess you’re too far out for anyone to care too much about you.”

She pursed her lips at him, trying to remain calm, “So can you take me back then?”

“Why would the Sylvian family want a woman from Earth?”

“I don’t even know a Sylvian Family,” she huffed, “it must be some mistake.”

He didn’t respond other than to look like he questioned her statement.

“I don’t even know your name,” she exclaimed. 

She blushed again thinking about the things she’d done with him, what she was willing to give to him without ever even knowing his name. 

“Max.”

“Max,” she said, testing the way it sounded on her own tongue, “so… are you taking me back to Earth or not?”

“Not with the ship I have. My ship doesn’t carry enough fuel for a trip all the way to Earth and your planet doesn’t have enough fuel to bring me back home.” 

She looked disappointed. They both sat there trying to consider the information each had given to each other. Finally, she rose from the table and he grabbed her wrist.  
“Where are you going,” he asked.

“The little ladies room,” she replied.

He made the face he did when she used Earth slang and he didn’t understand a word coming out of her mouth and she said, “you know…I have to go pee.” 

He looked uncomfortable about her answer and said, “at a space station like this they have plenty of areas for species that need to relieve their human waste.” 

She was embarrassed now but stood there waiting for him to expound on that.   
“There is one at the end of that hall,” he answered.

“Thanks,” she said, not meaning it as she walked to the hall and the room at the end of it.

After she had used the strange bathroom, which was not just designed for humanoids, but obviously for other weird aliens, she walked out into the hallway and a huge hand came down against her mouth and the other grabbing her. 

She heard that weird accent in her ear again, “I’m sorry princess for losing you and I am very pleased that you are unharmed, I need to take you back with me. Your mother needs you desperately.” Then she felt the pinch in her neck again and saw black.


	7. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Julia, she is definitely going through a lot. She has some serious mommy issues. It's o.k. to laugh at some of this though.

Julia sat up abruptly out of her sleep, smacking her head on the top of the bunk above her head.

Damn it! Again? This time it was not pitch black and there was a light on in the room she was in. She got up quickly and ran to the window. It was the black of space again with only millions of tiny shimmering stars for light. Zeeken. He had found her again and retaken her.   
She rushed to the door and put her hand against the hand scanner. There was a robot there outside of the door to greet her. She stopped short and looked at him.

“Master Zeeken has asked me that when you wake, you are to be brought to him so that he can answer the questions he is sure that you have.”

“Ok, he wants to play like that, fine. Lead the way,” she said furiously.

The robot showed no expression to her response and led her through several halls until it stopped at a door and pressed buttons for the door to slide open. She walked into it and saw the orange giant sitting in what looked like a space cafeteria waiting on her. He smiled at her as she approached. 

She was not so pleased to see him. She frowned at him and he instantly stopped smiling, “The princess has questions?”

“Why do you keep calling me a princess?”

“Because, you are a princess. Your mother is a queen.”

She snorted, “that’s rich, I get kidnapped by an alien claiming to work for my estranged mother, and now suddenly I’m a freaking princess?”

“Your speech is so strange, but yes, you are a princess.” 

Julia rolled her eyes and said, “continue.”

“Your mother has regretted these last years without her darling daughter but left you on Earth to stay with your father, for your own safety. Her life is not one of safety. It is chaotic, and her family is royalty, which puts a target on their backs. She knew that you would be safe if you stayed far out of the reaches of her enemies, but now that you are older, she needs you to return to your rightful place as a Sylvian princess.”

“I can’t do this. I don’t even know what this is! I’ve been kidnapped, seen things that are so alien to me that I can’t even absorb it, almost lost my virginity to what I’m sure was an alien, and then was rekidnapped just to be told that I’m a long-lost princess of some royal space family,” she scoffed. 

He looked concerned, “virginity?”

“You know, I’ve never had sex?”

“This is important, was your virginity compromised?”

“I think it’s creepy that so many people seem to be so fascinated by it, but didn’t I just say that?”

He let out a relieved breath and said, “Your mother put a shield on your virginity when you were born. No human could find you attractive, to keep your virginity intact.”

“What in the hell!? Ok, this is a subject that I’m getting very tired of talking about, but what is so important about my virginity?”

“You must hear it from your mother, and we are on our way to her now. She wants nothing more than to see you and for you to return to her where you belong.”

“Ok, fine, let’s go see her then. I need to tell her exactly what I think of her leaving me on Earth while she had nothing to do with me for almost 20 years. When I’m done with her, she’ll gladly send me back on a ship to Earth.”

Zeeken looked troubled by her words, but since she was finally cooperating and not trying to run before he could successfully and safely get her home, he wouldn’t currently try to convince her that her mother truly had loved and missed her all of these years. 

“I have served your family for seven generations. I will serve for as many as The Force will allow.” 

“The Force, “she laughed, thinking of her father’s movies. 

“So, tell me about this family,” 

“Your mother is queen, she has 2 other children. You have a sister and a young brother. He is not yet of age.”

“How old are they, “she asked suspiciously.

“They would not have the same age as you are accustomed to because your age is determined on how long your planet revolves around the sun of your solar system, but according to your time, your sister would be approximately 20 and your brother, 16.” 

She was furious now, “My mother has had other children that she had with another man, who she has raised all of this time while I lived on Earth with my father?”

He knew she was angry, but answered her, “yes, but it is complicated for you to comprehend.” 

“Why don’t you try to elaborate for me,” she said with some degree of irritation. 

“She loved your father, she could not be with him though. She is of royal blood, a queen. She was betrothed to a king and for the honor of her family, she wed the king. Your sister and brother are of full royal blood.”

Tears came unbidden to Julia’s eyes, but she sat there glaring at him.

“I want you to know though, that she never stopped loving him. She never stopped loving you both.”

Julia gulped, trying desperately not to break apart. This was too much. She needed to control her emotions. She would be damned if her mother broke her down like this.

“Won’t the king be unhappy with the returning of a half princess that isn’t his own?”

“The king was only king of his own domain, he did not obtain her kingdom, like on your planet. Your brother will retain his kingdom when he is of age. Her kingdom stays with the eldest female of her line. You are full princess to the Sylvian line because it does not matter if you aren’t the king’s. The king however, has recently died.”

“I don’t want any part of her kingdom, “she all but spat.

“You have no choice Princess Juh-leah.”

“Julia, “she corrected him.

“That is what I said.” 

“We’ll see about that, “she responded about not having a choice. 

“There are some things that your mother will have to tell you. I am only trying to ease your fears in the way that I took you away from your planet.”

“I’m sure my sister must be thrilled with the return of some Earth sister who will take her place as the heir to our mother’s kingdom. Well…she can have it! She can have it all because I don’t want it!”

Julia got up and stomped away back out of the cafeteria and down the hall. It didn’t take her long to figure out that she was lost, and she stood there fuming until a droid caught up to her and said, “Princess Julia, do you require help finding your quarters?”

“Yes,” she gritted out and followed the droid back to her room. 

When she got there, she threw herself onto the bottom bunk. She had no tears to shed for the woman that she’d already shed so many for during her childhood. She punched the bed over and over with her pain and frustration. It had been so much easier when she thought that her mom was from some country like Czechoslovakia and was dead. When Julia was finished feeling sorry for herself she sat up gently, so she wouldn’t bump her head again, and looked around the room for her bags. Damn it, she had left them in Max’s ship!


	8. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy. Notes at the end.

Max had been in a funk since he’d sat there waiting for Julia to come from the waste room and he’d realized that she was gone. He’d searched the waste room, searched the diner, searched the shopping area, searched the entire space station, but she was gone. When he’d made it back to his ship, he realized that she’d left her bags and belongings there. Did she mean to leave him or had something happened? He felt like he could feel that she was safe, wherever she was. Her being gone had put a hole in his heart that he didn’t even know had been able to be put there. He wasn’t a sentimental man. He loved a handful of people, but never got emotional about a woman. Part of that came from knowing that he could never offer them his heart. He could offer nothing but moments of passion. He was betrothed. He knew he’d never love his future wife, didn’t even know her name. He knew he’d be too resentful to ever love her. 

He had really wanted Julia though. He thought about keeping her for as long as they had the same intensity toward each other from their shared night together. He didn’t think he’d ever find her again and it was tearing him apart. There was a void there now and they’d only spent hours in each other’s company. It was odd because he was sure that the Force had brought them together, but he was wrong. He was promised to another as the eldest of his father’s children. He hadn’t even cared that she was from Earth, he had wanted her more than anything he’d ever remembered wanting.

He docked his spaceship on the planet that his parents shared. His parents didn’t live together, but they lived on the same planet. They loved each other desperately, had a passion for each other that never seemed to fail. His father had once been evil but had turned from his destructive ways by the influence of his mother. He had never renounced the dark side, still embraced it, but no longer did mass harm to the galaxy. His mother was light. Always light and good. She had saved his father. Part of why Max was the way he was, was because he saw what his parents had shared together and wanted something like that. His parents had been able to come together through the urging of the Force. They were meant to be together. Not just as a man and woman, but as a balance to the Force, Ben dark, and Rey Jedi. 

As he walked from his ship, his mother, so still youthful for her fifty years, ran from the side of his father and jumped into his arms. “Max!!! I’m so very happy to see you my love! I’ve missed you so,” she said happily in her Coruscant accent.

He hugged her back and said, “I’ve missed you too mother.” 

She looked into his dark eyes, and said softly, “please say hello to your father and be nice. “ 

Ben stood back awkwardly. Rey could feel that he was pleased to see his son, but that he also knew that Max was angry with him. She looked pleadingly into Max’s eyes. 

Max walked to his father, nodded his head and acknowledged him, “Father.”

Ben nodded his head at Max “Son.” 

Max had always been more like his grandfather in temperament, but looked like a younger version of himself, except prettier. He had gotten that from Rey. She was beautiful, still even after all of these years. He knew his son was unhappy with him since he was going ahead with the betrothal of his oldest son to one of the only other royal families in the galaxy. Ben knew that if he was still Kylo Ren, he’d have no qualms just killing whatever stood in his son’s way, but he was no longer the leader of the First Order. He had brought that order down, but other factions of power arose as they always did. The Royals were trying to rebuild their dynasties and Rey might not be royal, or understand the need for royalty, but Ben was a prince himself. His mother had been both the daughter of Queen Amidala and the princess of Alderaan, now his son Max would marry a girl of royal blood. 

At first, Rey had been furious, yelling at him that no baby of hers was going to have his choices taken away. He’d had to reassure her that he saw the future and that this would be Max’s choice. He had held her by the face and shared though a vision what the future of this marriage held in store for their beloved son. Max would eventually be happy. Not now, not any time soon, but he would one day have great happiness. 

He saw Rey lead Max by the hand into her Jedi temple for a meal together. He followed a few steps behind them watching Rey excitedly talk to him. He would enjoy this time he had with his family, because he was about to make Max very upset when he informed him that the marriage would occur very soon. 

As soon as Max walked into the great hall, his little brother, Jey, ran up to him, putting him in a big hug. Jey was his youngest sibling and looked at his big brother like he hung the moons. He was only 12 and had been an unexpected surprise for his parents. He had short chestnut colored hair, and hazel eyes. He looked the most like Rey. His sister, crept out of the shadows, with a half smile and gave him a side hug,   
“Hello my gray brother, “said Mina silkily. She was 18 and amazingly beautiful. Raven curls falling down her back, dressed all in black. Big green eyes and very pale skin. 

When he was born, his parents wanted to right all of the wrongs of their past. They raised him to embrace the light and the dark and he had grown up well adjusted and loved. He had darkness in him, but the light to balance it so he didn’t do anything ridiculous and horrible. It was only natural that the first child of Rey the Jedi and Kylo Ren would have been a gray son. He had loved his parents but had always been very independent like his grandfather, Han Solo. Then had come Mina and although she was also well loved, she had been spoiled by their father. Rey loved her with her very being, but Mina was her complete opposite. Mina was cool, incredibly feminine, but in a way that one day, she’d bring men to their unsuspecting knees. She was dark. Jey was Rey’s baby. She had doted on her youngest baby and the child was happy, sweet in temperament and as light as they came. All of them were very Force sensitive and their parents trained them in both of their temples. 

Rey ran this Jedi temple and trained light Jedi. Max had trained evenly between his mother here, and his father’s dark temple over the lake. Mina tried to stay mostly at her father’s temple but came here and there to spend time with her mother. She didn’t fully embrace the ways of her mother’s Jedi, but she knew well enough about it. Jey mostly liked to stay with his mother, training to be a famous Jedi. He was still so young and held much Jedi worship, especially for his great grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi. 

The five of them sat down to their meal. Rey was almost bubbling over with joy, and Ben watched her with a partial smile on his mouth, enjoying her happiness. It was unbelievable what this woman could still do to him. He shuddered to think of the destructive path he was on before he’d literally carried her off to his ship. She made him a better person. He could never ever undo some of the pain and evil of his past, but Rey loved him despite of it. All she cared about was who he was now, and he knew he would never deserve her. The Force had blessed them with three children to share and he loved each of them for who they were, whether light, dark, or both. 

“So, Max, tell me, have you been enjoying your adventures, “asked his mom.

“Oh, no, poor Maxy met a woman,” said Mina, smiling cruelly.

He eyed her angrily with a tick in his jaw and said, “I told you to stay out of my head!”

“Mina! What did I tell you about when you’re in my temple? No ransacking people’s minds here! That was very rude!”

Mina giggled and said, “sorry mother.” 

Ben and Rey looked at each other worriedly because Max meeting a woman was not a good thing. 

“I did meet a woman,” he said, “except I can’t have her, because I’m betrothed to another, remember father?” 

Ben looked doleful but kept his resolve.

Max sighed and said, “It doesn’t matter, she got away. She’s gone, and I’ll never see her again.”

Jey just continued to shove food in his mouth watching everyone else. Mina looked thoughtful for a moment but kept her mouth shut for once. 

“I would prefer to enjoy this meal as a family before we discuss this son,” said Ben.

Max had enough respect for his father to drop it for now, but he looked unhappy for the rest of the meal and Rey continued to look worried.

“Hey Max, you want to come see what I learned with my lightsaber,” asked Jey excitedly.

“Yeah, kid, that’d be great.” 

They rose from the table to retrieve their lightsabers and Mina slunk away after them. She was always happy to show her brothers that her lightsaber was red.   
Ben and Rey sat there, watching their children walk to the exercise yard, then met eyes again over the table. As soon as their children left the room, Ben Force swiped everything off the table and the two of them were crawling over the table for each other. They hadn’t physically seen each other for 3 days and they were desperate for each other. They met in the middle, as always, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, hands tearing at each other’s clothes. It would always be this way for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came surprisingly easy to me. I loved the differences between the Solo children and I especially loved that Ben and Rey are still so crazy about each other. I got the idea for the island the Solos live on from another fan fic here on AO3 called The Moon, the Sun, and the Star Inbetween. by Silvershine. In the story, they end up on a planet called Lin Sen and Rey has her own Jedi temple while Ben has a dark temple. I loved it so much that I guess my mind made it canon. Oh yeah, and I made Obi Wan Kenobi Rey's grandfather.


	9. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy issues for sure.

Zeeken’s ship was speeding toward a dark green and blue planet. Julia watched outside as the planet came rapidly toward them and with only the smallest jolt of the floor beneath her feet, the planet slowed down and almost stopped coming toward them. She saw now that the planet was coming slowly toward them but realized that the planet hadn’t been coming toward them, they’d been traveling toward it, on a space ship. She’d never get used to being a human in another galaxy. 

Her stomach tied into a knot. She was about to meet her mother for the first time since she was a toddler. She didn’t know what to expect. Was she going to show her mother how angry she was, ignore her, or break down in front of her? As she looked down at the planet with the feeling of impending doom, she saw that on closer inspection, there were light pink streaks throughout the green. 

A droid walked up to her and said, “Princess Julia, we are at your mother’s planet. Master Zeeken is unable to join you as he is landing the ship but would like to alert you for your convenience to be ready to dock.” 

“Thanks,” she said waving the droid away. The trip had taken what seemed about a week by her standard of time. The very outer rim of the space station, had apparently been a great distance from what they considered civilization. She had nothing, but her jeans and floral blouse and she had worn that one outfit all week. She would have felt disgusting if it hadn’t of been for a waterless shower that they called a solar shower. She wouldn’t have believed it worked, but sure enough, she walked into the solar shower, let the purple light wash over her, and walked out of it squeaky clean and fresh, including her clothing. She still wished she’d had her bags with her, or other outfits, or the precious mementos she’d left at home in L.A. 

She had nothing to take with her, but herself and she let the droid escort her to the docking doors. She braced herself for what was to come. She steeled herself against the pain she knew she would feel. She took a deep breath, realizing that this was a different planet than her own, in a different galaxy, her birth mother was an alien and that made her half alien. She remembered gazing at the photo so many times of her mother, that her father had in his office and thinking how beautiful her mother had been, but never thinking she looked alien. Her mother may not look like an alien, but she obviously had very alien thoughts about motherhood and commitment. 

She felt the ship land, and come to a stop. Then she waited as Zeeken joined her and opened the docking doors. Her eyes adjusted to the light outside as she realized that it was daytime on that planet. Many people dressed very outrageously, ornate, and beautifully stood there waiting. She walked slowly on shaky legs down the ramp and out into the sunshine. Her eyes scanned the people standing there, a young girl not much younger than her, beautiful dark hair styled ornately in braids placed just so around her head. The girl had blue eyes just like hers. A teenaged boy, dark hair and brown eyes dressed in a scarlet suit, and a woman who certainly looked the part of a queen. She looked up into blue eyes and saw tears gathered there. They all wore scarlet, trains falling back down the back of their dresses. They looked so regal and important. Julia hadn’t trained for 19 years in ballet just to look like a lump. She straightened her spine and gracefully walked before what she presumed were her family. The girl looked at her with mistrust, uncertainty, and perhaps jealousy. The boy tried to look grown up but looked at her curiously with a hint of a smile for her. Her mother looked at her, and her face broke. The tears finally spilled over and she broke into a wail, “Julia!” 

Her mother came at her and embraced her, wrapping her arms around her, while she cried. She must have felt how still Julia was, because she leaned back, holding Julia’s arms and looked at her face. 

“You’re so beautiful. I knew you would be! Your hair is as blonde as when you were four!” 

“Mother, I forgot how you looked,” said Julia with a little too much ice.

Her mother flinched slightly but gave her a watery smile and took her by the hand and guided her to her other children. 

“Julia, this is your brother, Taven,” he nodded at Julia and smiled.

“and this is Cobalta, your sister,” Her sister also nodded, but there was no smile. 

Julia said, “Nice to meet you.”

After all, it wasn’t exactly their fault that her mother had come to Earth and had an affair with a human, leaving him and their young daughter while she went back to being a queen.

“Our servants have prepared a great feast for your homecoming and made a new wardrobe in anticipation of your arrival. They have set up your room to make you more comfortable and you may refresh since your trip was long. Then we will talk my dear.” 

Her eyes had scanned Julia’s outfit disapprovingly as she’d said that they’d prepared a new wardrobe. Julia didn’t give a damn what her mother thought about her Earth clothes. Apparently, Cordia had found a lot of things from Earth distasteful. She pulled her arm out of her mother’s grasp and said, “Lead the way.”

Cordia’s face fell, but she led her daughter into the palace and had a servant show her to her room. Cordia said, “I am glad you are here Julia,” and walked away.

Julia’s room was not a room, it was as big as most houses in America. It was beyond elaborate. It was in shades of gold with highlights of scarlet. The most amazing humungous bed rested in the middle of the room. The room had window seats, covered in large cushions, A table with seats, cabinets to store clothing, and even a library. She noticed that the room also had a solar shower and a sunk in water tub large enough that it was the size of a jacuzzi. Julia was used to living well, her father had his own movie theatre, and they lived on a large ranch with a sprawling huge house, but this was like something in a fairy tale. She found herself resenting every bit of it. 

She walked to the giant armoire and opened the doors to it. It was full of elaborate outfits. None of it was her, except for one piece, the most gorgeous pancake tutu with a bodice, scarlet red of course, but it was covered with gems and lace. She found herself running her fingers over it in awe with her mouth agape and instantly brought her hand back as if it had burned her and slammed the doors to the cabinet. There was a dress laid out on the bed for her to wear to dinner, but she walked right passed it. She had no intention of putting it on. Her mother would have to see her like the human she was, not her abandoned princess. She approached the window, looking out at the splendor of the outside. There were trees and flowers of all kinds. None of which she recognized, but each was more exquisite than the next. There were fountains filled with water that was tinged purple. Purple water, how odd. 

She walked to the bookshelves and picked up several of the books, looking at the odd writing on them. She couldn’t read them of course, but then her eyes lit on a shelf that was full of English books. Classics like Moby Dick, Aesop’s Fables, Greek Sagas, Huckleberry Finn, Tom Sawyer, The Secret Garden, and The Little Princess, among others. She picked up a children’s book that had ballerinas on it. It was so strangely familiar and her memories swam with images of being held and hearing a female voice reading it to her. Feminine arms wrapped around her lovingly while turning the pages. She put the book down and frowned. 

A servant came into the room and bowed to her. 

“Her majesty has sent me to help you prepare for the meal.” 

“I’m ready.” 

“That is good my lady,” said the female servant, walking to the bed, and waiting for Julia.”

“No, I mean, I’m already ready. I’m not wearing her finery,” said Julia. 

“Oh but my lady, I’ll be in trouble for sure if you don’t let me help you dress.” 

“I’ll take the blame. I don’t care what she thinks.” 

“Please my lady, you must.”

Julia sighed and walked to the servant, “I’m only doing this because you have me convinced me that I’ll get you in trouble. Do they mistreat you?”

The girl shyly smiled at her and said, “Oh no my lady, the royal family has never harmed me, but my superior would be greatly displeased if I were not to obey and achieve the tasks given to me.”

The girl started to pull the hem of Julia’s shirt up and Julia stopped her abruptly. I can undress myself. What is your name?” 

“Mora my lady.” 

Julia quickly undressed and picked up the dress on the bed with a little aggression. She tried to slip it over her head but got stuck with her arms above her head. Mora giggled but said, “Oh no my lady, you step into it.” 

Julia let the girl help her into the dress and lace up the back of it. It was made out of a slippery material similar to Earth silk, but sturdier. The dress was long and had a slight flare at the hips. It was off the shoulder and had a big upper fold to it. It was sleek and sophisticated, but Julia resented it. 

“My lady,” said Mora kneeling down to place red high heeled shoes on Julia’s feet. She then sat Julia down to dress her hair. 

“Mora, please don’t make it too elaborate. Just do something simple.”

Mora said, “as you wish my lady,” and got to work. 

When Mora was done with her, she felt horrible. She felt like she was giving into her mother and the mold her mother wanted her to fit in. Her appearance wasn’t suddenly going to change the way she felt though. It wouldn’t change the fact that she was a human and had grown up and lived her entire life on the planet that Cordia ran away from. She was still herself and no fancy dress was going to change that. 

Mora led Julia to the dining hall, that was extremely high ceilinged. Red and gold banners hung from every wall. Many tables were set about and contained aliens that looked like her, and aliens that looked like well, aliens. They all stopped to stare at her as she entered the entry way. Someone announced, “Princess Julia Amarie Lukas Sylvian”

Julia frowned at the Sylvian added to her named and searched out her mother. Her mother sat at the head of the hall looking very regal. She had a huge fancy headdress covered in feathers and other strange materials. Her dress was red and gold with large puffed sleeves.

“Hello Julia,” she heard her mother say. 

Julia coldly replied, “mother,” and sat down where she was directed. 

“This seems a little much,” said Julia looking around and surveying the feast.

“It is not normally so elaborate, but the homecoming of the recovered princess is a big event,” said Cordia coolly.

They were served many dishes, not much of what Julia could hope to recognize. Fruits, sauces, breads, and meats. She was given a golden goblet of some sort of sweet juice. She sat picking at her food in silence watching her family do the same. It was very awkward, but Julia refused to talk during this spectacle. If her mother wanted to talk to her, it would be in private, not here in front of the kingdom. 

The meal lasted for some time, with entertainment. Some sort of female alien sang for them. Julia thought the alien looked so odd, but when she closed her eyes she realized that it was the most amazing thing she’d ever heard. She reminded herself that the human saying, “Don’t ever judge a book by it’s cover” also pertained to the next galaxy over.

Julia yawned. Then dancers came out for the entertainment of the crowd and Julia’s eyes widened. She looked to her mother and back to the dancers. Her mother smiled at her. The dancers tried, they really did, but they didn’t have the training and focus of ballet dancer. They seemed to just prance about in flowy dresses. She clapped for them, but they were by no means ballerinas. Her mother finally pinged her utensil against her goblet and everyone immediately quieted down to listen to what their beloved queen had to say. 

“I am so please to announce the arrival of my natural born daughter, Princess Julia. She is my rightful heir. Please welcome her and show your happiness at the restoration of the princess and future queen of Florinia. Long live princess Julia!”

The hall shouted in agreement, “Long Live Princess Julia!” 

Julia didn’t smile. This was a very uncomfortable moment for her and she didn’t revel in it. Her eye caught on her sister and her sister was also not happy. She looked like she’d swallowed a lemon


	10. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small. Poor Max.

“I only have a week?!”

Max stormed about the hall of his mother’s temple, positively fuming. His father had just informed him that the wedding would take place next week. He had little time to prepare. He would have to leave within the next day or two for the wedding on the girl’s planet. He was so angry. He was being forced to marry into a family that had always been his family’s enemy until they decided to call a truce if their oldest son would marry their oldest daughter. He had finally asked the name of the girl and found that her name was Cobalta. The marriage would create an alliance within two important royal families. Since Ben had married a “nobody” from Jakku, the only chance of maintaining the royal bloodline, was for Max to carry on the royal line with the house of Sylvian. They were an ancient royal family who carried onto their old traditions. To the letter. 

He felt like a creature that had been caged. There was no way out now except to dishonor his father’s family. His dark side might feel there was nothing wrong with running off and hiding like his grandfather, but his light side could not abandon his family, and frankly, his father may love him, but he was also frightening to him. There weren’t many that weren’t intimidated by his dark father. Somehow his mother was able to look past it and challenge him each step of the way.

He had thought his mother was going to be on his side in this matter. He thought he’d had an ally in her on this, but she had easily given into her father’s wishes. She just stood by Ben’s side her head hung to avoid his eyes. Jey was too innocent to understand his troubles, and Mina kept giving him mischievous looks of amusement. He wished his father would marry her off to some unknown royal prince to carry on their royal line, and forge alliances, but nothing was ever said about Mina’s future husband. 

His father had prepared him a wedding suit made of black patterned material trimmed in silver. He hated it. Ben had assured him that his betrothed’s family required a certain amount of pomp as a tradition and that the outfit was actually quite plain. He still hated it. He was supposed to bring a gift for the bride according to tradition. As Florinia was renowned for their flora, he grabbed a handful of the light yellow flowers that grew around the lake that his parent’s temples sat next to. His heart lurched at the thought of the night he spent with a girl with hair the color of those flowers. He would give his future wife those flowers as an insult. He would give the flowers to her thinking about the girl he would rather have had and as an indication that he preferred the flowers of his own home as opposed to hers. He couldn't stop thinking about his little Jewel. He kept seeing her face in his mind. Her big blue eyes and delicate features. He could almost smell the strawberry scent of her hair, and feel the smoothness of her skin. How could he be expected to consummate his marriage, when all he wanted was Julia?

Finally, it was the day that he needed to leave for Florinia for the wedding. He sighed deeply and tried to shake off the feeling of being a lovesick boy for a woman he'd never see again. He boarded his own ship, looking over to her bags, that she'd left there. His heart lurched sickly but he resolved himself to his duty. His family was going in their own ship. There was a ceremony that his parents would need to attend as part of their traditions. He packed his items, and with dread in his heart, traveled to his own wedding.


	11. The Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears a few things up.

Julia was too tired to deal with the feast for any longer. She excused herself and walked to the entrance of the hall. Luckily, Mora was waiting for her, and she was able to take Julia back to her room. 

“It was a lovely feast my lady.” 

“I didn’t like it very much Mora, too much pomp, too much everything. I’m so very tired.” 

When Julia got to her room, she helped Mora take off her dress and then sat on the edge of the bed while Mora retrieved an exquisitely delicate whisp of nightgown and pulled it on over Julia’s head. It was light gold and it was the most beautiful piece lingerie Julia had ever seen.

“I’m so tired Mora. Thank you for your help.” 

Julia collapsed into the giant bed and looked up at the hanging scarves. Why did everything here have to remind her why her mother would have chosen all of this opulence instead of a quaint life on Earth with her and her father? She heard soft footsteps and raised her eyes to see her mother walking into the room and motioning to Mora to retire for the night. Julia sat up in bed and watched her mother warily as she approached.

“I know tonight must have been a lot to take in, and I wanted it to go well for you, but us Florinians take our traditions seriously my dear.” 

Julia rolled her eyes,” Yeah, ok.”

“Julia, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“But you did. You left, and you returned to all of this,” she indicated with her hand the opulence of the room around her.

“You think I left for the riches?”

“Also for the power, I’m sure,” replied Julia. 

“Julia, I had a responsibility to the people of Florinia. I had to come back. I was already married to the king, we hadn’t yet conceived a child when I ran. I ran away to a galaxy far far away.”

Julia smiled, “that’s what my dad’s movies say, “a long time ago in a galaxy far far away”

Cordia smiled softly, “Your father. I loved him so. He was the man I chose, not the man that I had obligations to. Julia, I know that it seems odd, my traditions and my obligations, but that is what we are on Florinia. It is ingrained in everything we do, including who we marry, and most especially for the royals. I never regretted my moment of weakness. I ran off to another galaxy, found Earth , ran out of fuel to get home and I met your father. I was honest with him and told him everything. He knew about my galaxy, my planet, everything, and we fell in love. We never married, as I was already technically married to the king. I found I was pregnant with you and I was overjoyed. I loved, love, you so much, and we shared two sweet and wonderful years together. One day, I went to the market for food, and my servant, the Sylvian servant that you have met, found me. He rendered me unconscious for what he thought was my own good and he took me back home to Florinia. When I woke up, I was livid. I had never even got to say goodbye to you. My heart was broken, but my husband kept a close eye on me from then on. He immediately got me with child and I knew that I had to keep you safe. I escaped again and made it back to Earth for several months to say goodbye to you, because I knew that Zeeken was on his way back and nothing would stop him from doing what he thought was for the good of the Sylvian family. I spent those months with you and your father. He would no longer touch me since I was pregnant with Cobalta by that time and she was another man’s child. I still loved him, but things had changed now that I had another man’s child within me. Soon, Zeeken came and took me back home. Before I left Earth, I used the magic of my royal blood to protect you and your father. I sealed you to keep you safe and keep Earth men from wanting to touch you, I sealed your father where he can feel me though the Force.” 

“The Force, it’s real?”

“Yes my love, the Force is real. Your father made those movies based upon the things he knew from me and my life, from my galaxy. The Force isn’t used the same by the Florinians as it is with everyone, say the Jedi, but it is still a power that we use to strengthen our magic. Your father chose to tell the stories to Earth about certain families in this galaxy, but it turns out, that mine was too personal to share.”

Julia had just absorbed a lot of information, but asked,” The Skywalkers, they’re real.” 

“Yes, very much so, very temperamental and emotional, but so powerful in the Force.” 

“Lightsabers, Yoda, Han Solo?”

“Yes, all real, although, your dad did his best to portray my galaxy on film, it is still through the lens of a human. It is true, all of it, but maybe not to the extent that you know. Maybe more amazing than you know.”

“So you came back for me, but were taken back again?”

“I would have come back a million times had I not thought that it would put your father and you in peril. My husband was a very jealous man and he was not so pleased that I had left him. Zeeken knew of you, but because he was loyal to the Sylvian line, of which you are a part of, he refused to compromise your safety. He left you on Earth as protection, as did I.” 

Julia tried to soak it all in. Her mother looked at her tenderly with tears running down her face, ran a hand across her cheek, and said softly, “ I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, but I want you to know that there was never a moment that I didn’t miss you, never a day I didn’t think about you and try to glean from your father’s mind from a galaxy away how you were doing. You are everything I ever dreamed that you’d be and more.”

Just then Julia’s brow furrowed, and she had to ask, “Why did you have to protect me from Earth men?”

Cordia looked nervous, but then sighed and said, “It isn’t Earth men I was worried about. I only protected you from them because you lived amongst them. I needed for your virginity to remain intact.”

“Again with the virginity, why,” Julia demanded with exasperation. 

“It is a longstanding and ancient tradition that the first princess of the Sylvian line, must wed with a man of royal blood. That blood is becoming harder to find every generation. The princess must be a virgin with her maidenhead intact. This is to prove her purity to her future husband. It is a sort of physical contract that she is only his. I of course secretly conceived a child with a human, but my virginity had been intact for the king. He was a cruel man, and I ran from him before I could conceive. He received my virginity, but not my heart. You are a Sylvian and the first of my line regardless of your paternity.”

Julia looked confused, “what does this have to do with me.”

Before my husband died, he promised Cobalta to a prestigious family of royal blood. Their eldest son, for my eldest daughter. Only, the king was unaware of your existence. My eldest daughter was promised, but Cobalta was not my eldest daughter.”   
“Mother, tell me that you haven’t betrothed me to some alien prince?”  
“I protected your maidenhead in case you wanted the choice to marry of royal blood, never knowing that my husband would seek an alliance with another royal family. I could still try to marry Cobalta to the prince, but she is not the royal heir and therefore, I’m not sure her family would approve of the match. I don’t want to lose you again the moment I get you back, but I am deeply concerned as the prince’s father is a powerful enemy to any who cross him. He isn’t what he used to be, but he was known to be the cruelest, most dangerous dark Force user in the galaxy. He was the grandson of the infamous Darth Vader and spent many years trying to be worse than his predecessor. 

“Mother, are you trying to tell me that I’m engaged to the son of Kylo Ren?”

“Oh good, you know of him, your father really did well on that.” 

“Well, Kylo Ren’s story wasn’t from my father’s movies, but I suspect that he gave them the story line ideas.” 

“Well, then you know what we could be dealing with here. I have spoken with Kylo Ren though correspondence, but he is resolved to the match. If we go back on it, we risk him blowing our planet into oblivion.”

Julia sighed deeply,” I’m so very tired.”

“Julia, I can still give them Cobalta, but I have foolishly announced you as my heir in public. They may know that Cobalta will not be the rightful queen now, thus going against the contract.” 

“Mother, I met a man on the very outer rim space station. We uh…” Julia’s face flamed with shame. 

“Oh no! Julia, please tell me that you didn’t give yourself to him.” 

“Well, yes, I did, but, he stopped and didn’t um…you know…go all of the way.” 

Julia had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Telling her newly found mother that she’d had a night of weakness with a stranger in what was quintessentially a space gas station. 

“He did not pierce through your maidenhead?”

“No, he wouldn’t do it. He didn’t want to hurt me.” 

Cordia seemed relieved but then looked at her daughter sadly and said, “I’m so sorry my love, I will let you think about these things. We will talk about this in the morning. We still have three days before the wedding.” 

Julia gasped and choked on her own spit, which led to a coughing fit that had her mother patting her back frantically.


	12. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indulgent, sure, but this wedding had me grinning the whole time I wrote it. I'm sure I could have added a bit more pomp, but I thought it was so entertaining the way it turned out. Enjoy.

It was Julia’s wedding day and she’d never been more conflicted with emotion. She was angry, frustrated, being forced to save a planet that had taken her mother away from her as a small child, and nervous. What would her husband be like? On Earth, American girls scoffed at the idea of being betrothed and married off to some stranger. Most American girls lost their virginity to some stupid boy in their teen years. Julia remembered the times that she wondered what was wrong with herself. Why didn’t boys and then men find her attractive. She remembered coming on to a fellow ballet dancer in college and he’d practically ran from her in horror. That made a lot more sense now. 

She still had some major issues to resolve with her mother, but she now understood what had happened and why. She was smart enough to know that less than a week of resolve wouldn’t erase a lifetime of insecurities and feelings of abandonment. It felt better to know that her mother had not voluntarily walked away from her. The thing she hated is that marrying some stranger, not just a stranger, but an alien, against her own wishes for the good of her mother’s kingdom, was against every single fiber of her being. It seemed that the half of her that was Sylvian kept her doing what was right for the sake of Florinia when all her human side wanted to do was run. It was ludicrous that she’d even consider the idea, let alone that she was being dressed in her gown right now.

The gown was white. Her mother had tried to conform to tradition with a mindful thought to her being from Earth. It had a voluminous skirt made out of a material that she compared to tulle. The top was comparable to satin and hugged her waist tightly. The sleeves started at the armpit and were tight on the arms, leaving her shoulders bare, a gold trim was sewn into the top of the dress at her breasts. There were golden and scarlet strips of what looked like foil going through the skirt. Her hair had been elaborately coifed in curls placed about her head. She had scarlet lip stain applied on her lips and a large red ruby placed on her neck in a golden setting.

She had always imagined going to Beverly Hills and choosing her own couture strapless wedding dress one day, but this gown had already been chosen and made. There had been no time for her to be picky. She looked in the mirror and saw a different person. She was about to pledge her life and loyalty to some sulky prince of a dark monster. She was so frightened. What if her mother couldn’t protect her from his wrath? Did she actually have to have sex with him, or could she hold out until she was comfortable? The L.A. girl in her was horrified by the whole scenario. 

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Apparently, there was a huge ceremony that included the parents and family of the intended and then they would bind themselves to each other and join as alliances for their kingdoms. She had heard that the groom didn’t actually have a kingdom, but he was of an important family and royal blood, so her family would gain good standing with that family. 

She walked on shaky legs down the hall from her room to the grand hall where the ceremony was to take place. She thought about running but was wearing ridiculous high heeled shoes and knew she had nowhere to go. She should have told her mother to have Cobalta marry this guy. It was too late now She’d chosen to do the noble thing and she was hating that decision. As she entered the hall with her servant, she nervously looked at all of the faces looking at her and scanned them. Her sister was upset, her smiling brother, her mother in tears, a large handsome older man with a scar running down his face standing next to a spritely woman dressed down way less fancy than the others, with arm wraps, a young boy grinning at her, a beautiful raven haired girl smirking at her, and to the face of her intended.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. He also seemed to be in that same shock looking at her. He looked her up from head to toe and stared at her face in amazement. It was the man from the space station. His black curls looking particularly fetching at the moment, his dark eyes wide with shock. His mouth agape. He was wearing a fine black suit, textured and highlighted and trimmed in silver. 

They stared at each other for long moments while everyone in the hall looked back and forth between them as if they were missing something. Everyone was snapped out of their reverie by the cleric clearing his throat loudly. She gave one last look at his face to realize that he was now wearing a dark smile. Rey nudged Ben in the ribs and mouthed, “What is happening?!” Cordia looked perplexed but resolved to go on with her daughter’s wedding. 

The wedding was not quite what Julia had seen in the movies. She walked weakly to her betrothed and looked up into his eyes. How was this Max? He smirked down at her and her face turned bright pink. The two of them had to be snapped back out of it again as they were paying more attention to each other than the ceremony. 

“What person of royal blood gives their son to join with this woman?”

Ben stepped forward boldly in his all black suit with cape and said deeply, “I Ben Solo, Son of Princess Leia Organa, grandson of Queen Amidala do, she will be of our blood from now on.” 

“What person of royal blood gives their daughter to join with this man?”

Julia’s mother stepped forward, “I, Queen Cordia De Violetta Sylvian the daughter of Queen Ruthsted De Blossell Sylvian, the granddaughter of Queen Jaleeah De Claray Sylvian do, he will be of our blood from now on.”

“Do we have a witness to the bride’s virginity?”

Julia’s face instantly turned the brightest shade of pink and she looked mortified and she caught the twinkle in Max’s eye. An official looking man stepped up from the crowd and walked to her and waited expectantly. Julia just stared at him, face still flaming.   
The cleric then said quietly to Julia, “well go on girl, he must check for the proof of your purity.”

“Julia back up away from them and said, “Like hell.” 

Everyone in the room was now focusing on her as she started to back away. She looked around at the faces and saw that what she assumed was Max’s mother was smiling at her reply encouragingly, but his father, was scowling. Her mother looked embarrassed but tried to communicate to Julia to do her duty.

The Cleric cleared his throat again and said, “girl, if you do not prove your purity, the prince may not wed with you.”

“No, I won’t do it,” she said desperately.

“It won’t be necessary,” said Max smiling at Julia.

She breathed a sigh of relief, so happy that he was on her side.

The cleric looked doubtfully at the two of them, and then Max gave Julia a wicked grin and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, “I have personally inspected her maidenhead and have left it intact. She is technically a virgin…for now.”

Julia prayed for a hole to open up under her feet and let her sink into it and away from this entire scene as she heard an audible gasp from the crowd. She looked up at Max to see he was way too delighted with himself. 

The cleric cleared his throat and asked her, “Is this true girl.” 

She stood there wanting to die for several moments before she gritted, “yes.”

Max, that lecherous cur, then asked, “I’m sorry, we couldn’t hear you.” 

She glared fire from her eyes at him and said a little louder, “YES.” 

More gasps from the audience.

“Very well, “the cleric said, probably just wanting to be done with this ceremony.

He drew out a dagger and waited for Max and Julia to put out their hands. Max held his out, looked to Julia and then grabbed her hand out as well to wait for the cleric.

“Maximillian Skywalker Solo, and Julia Amarie Lukas Sylvian, I now join your royal bloods. You will now walk as one. May the Force bless you with royal children,” then he sliced her hand with the dagger, sliced Max’s hand, grabbing their hands and pushing them into the other. He held their hands together, blood dripping down from them. He tied a string of cloth around their hands and said,” You are now his queen, and he your king, for as long as you now shall live. You will never deny your bodies from the other, you belong to each other. You will officially be husband and wife when he breaks the maidenhead of the pure princess.”

Julia blinked hard, breathing heavily and smarting at the gash on her hand, but also because he was now her husband. Not exactly a stranger, the man she’d willingly given herself to in a night of weakness and now her body was officially his. The wedding had major sexual tones to it and she was absolutely mortified. Were they really going to have an official check her vagina during the wedding? What had happened was almost worse. Max had just informed both of their families that he’d had his way with her other than actually penetrating her. Could this day be over already?

Max grabbed her with face with both hands, including the bloody one and pulled her lips to his, giving her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The way that the cleric cleared his throat again led her to believe that this was not part of the ceremony. He pulled her into him in front of everyone and then put a hand through her hair loosening blonde curls down her back, never breaking contact with her mouth until she used both of her hands to push against his chest forcefully and slap him hard in the face. They stared at each other, both with red handprints on one of their cheeks. He grinned at her and she glared.   
They heard a voice that sounded like a British accent from the crowd say out loud, “Well, that was certainly an interesting wedding.”


	13. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, you're going to need a fan or something. Sorry, this is a bit hot. Smut! Like lots of smut! I always read where it barely hurts the virgin...yeah right. Max is an eager guy, and he wants Julia, so if you don't want to read about loss of virginity and size kink, skip this chapter. I need to take a shower...

Julia sat at the high table with her prince. They were in the middle of their wedding feast and the only reason that Julia hadn’t begged off was that she knew what happened next. It was her wedding night. While she was absolutely willing to give herself to him back on the outer rim space station, now that she was a Sylvian princess and he was a legitimate freaking Skywalker, and after that spectacle of a wedding, she had her reservations. She was still horribly embarrassed, and many people had come to congratulate them while giving them sly looks, none more than Mina, Max’s younger sister. She practically burst into laughter at Julia’s discomfort. Max had told her to get lost, but in his own words. 

Max was surprisingly quiet now for being so damn vocal during the wedding. She shyly looked over at him to see he was deep in thought, but they caught eyes, and she could see something very disconcerting in the dark depths, so she looked away quickly. The stupid dress had her breasts about to burst from the top of her gown and there were several times she saw his gaze rest there. Max’s mother, Rey had been a refreshing little Rey of sunshine. She hugged Julia close and said, “I consider you my daughter now and I know that you’ll one day make my son happy. It seems like you might already have started,” of course Julia immediately thought about Max’s confession during the public wedding and blushed. 

“My son needs someone with spirit, and I feel that you have much of it.” 

Ben Solo had just looked at her quizzically like she was some puzzle to be figured out but didn’t smile. He was a very good looking man for 60 years of age, only a bit of gray in his black hair. The scar down his face only made him look like a dashing Bond villain. He came to his son, and gave him a hug, “Glad you did the right thing Maximillian. I wish you both a gratifying marriage.” 

Many other people that she didn’t know congratulated them as well, and Julia seemed to feel annoyance rise in her new husband. It seemed like he was becoming tenser as the night wore on. Instead of being wickedly charming and sardonic, he was distracted. A lot of times he was staring at her, but not hearing what the guests were saying. After several hours she heard him say under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like, “If these people would leave us alone, maybe I could fuck my own wife.”

She turned pink, looked up and him and said, “what did you say,” to which he put his hand under the table and grabbed her leg through her dress. He didn’t repeat himself however. 

An hour later and the tension was palpable. He kept staring at her mouth and breasts. She felt the skirt of her dress being tugged from under the table and felt the warmth of his large hand running up her knee. She gasped in surprise and looked at him. He just put his finger to his lips in the motion for her to be quiet. His hand moved ever so slowly up her thigh. She gripped the table as she felt his hand rise up higher to her womanhood. His adept fingers found their way through the leg hole of her panties and she felt his finger in her warmth. She was breathing hard now as his fingers found their way around under the table. Her hands were pulling at the elaborate tablecloth now. As one of his long fingers found the mark and made it inside of her she accidentally pulled at the tablecloth which caused dishes to fall off of the table making a loud clang. People whipped their heads around to look, and someone must have seen her flushed face because they said, “Princess Julia, are you not feeling well, perhaps it is time to retire.”

She could hear Max laugh deeply under his breath and then he said, “Yes, I think I’ll take the princess up to her room. She looks awfully warm.” 

Max rose from the table and grabbed his bride’s hand. His obvious erection was mostly overlooked, but Julia saw his sister laughing slyly behind her dainty hand. This man would be the death of her. He pulled his princess by the hand out of the hall where Mora was waiting. He stopped for a moment to look down at her as she found her servant and was led to her room. The room was dark, and candles were lit for ambiance.

Max looked at Mora and motioned toward the door, “Go!”

Mora scurried from the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. 

“I thought I’d never get you alone,” she said thickly. 

Julia stared at him, her heart pounding. This was it. She mentally tried to prepare herself for what was coming but she was so scared. 

“I waited for you, and looked for you on that space station, but you were gone,” he accused.

“Funny, you were betrothed to my sister, but so willing to take me. “

“No, I was betrothed to the eldest daughter of Queen Cordia…You. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know. Not until this week.” 

“And you just agreed to marry a stranger. Would you have thought about me when he touched you, would you have given yourself to him so sweetly as you did for me?”

“I hoping to put him off and not go through with the sex.” 

“Jewel, didn’t you hear during our wedding, you are not my lawful wife until I break your hymen. If it had been another man, he would have taken what he needed to secure the alliance with your mother. There would be nothing you could have done about it.” 

“Well it wasn’t another man, it’s only you.”

Those words tore at him and his desire raged. He growled deeply as he grabbed her. She looked scared for a moment before she realized that they were words that had actually pleased him, and he was coming to claim what was his. His hands reached for her face and he kissed her hard. She panted into his mouth and broke away to say, “wait.” 

“Wait for what, I’ve already waited all night, I’ve been waiting since I sat in that diner when you never came back, and I’m not waiting anymore.”

“But, shouldn’t we get to know each other, talk about what happened?”

He made an exasperated groaning sound and picked her up around her waist, carrying her toward the bed. He threw her onto the bed and her breath came out in a huff,” Max!”

“I thought I was never going to see you again. The thought of that was excruciating. Can you imagine my surprise when I looked down the aisle expecting to see the dark hair that runs in the Sylvian line, but saw your blonde curls instead? To see that the girl that I’d searched for, was my future wife?”  
“I was shocked too and didn’t appreciate you telling our families that you’d had your way with me already, shy of penetrating me. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life!”

He was already ripping his shoes and shirt off and throwing them on the floor.

“Pity, that was a very nice suit,” she said. 

“Pity about your dress too,” he said as he tore it from her shoulders and pulled it forcefully from her hips.

She wore a white corset and her white lace panties, with stockings. He gazed upon the beauty of her laying up on her elbows in that huge bed, staring up at him with parted lips, her blonde hair spread down her back. He was having a hard time containing his passions. He pulled the pants off from his hips and shed them on the floor looking at her reaction as her eyes found his manhood, standing at attention. She looked terrified. He understood her fear but stood proudly for a moment until her eyes met his again. 

“No,” she said, “it can’t, I can’t” 

“Yes, Jewel, we will. It will be ok, I’ll be as gentle as I can be. I understand that you’ve never had a man inside of you. I’m large, but we can make it work.” 

She looked unconvinced and looked back down at his cock in horror.

He couldn’t handle it any longer, he came to her swiftly. She squealed and tried to get away, but he held her and pushed her against the bed. His hands pulled at the corset she wore, finally ripping it open and freeing her pretty little breasts. His breath was coming out as pants now and his hands were sliding down her ribcage to pull the panties off of her hips and down her legs. She still wore her stockings and her fancy little high heeled boots, but he wasn’t worried about those, so he left them.  
He fell down onto her, bracing his weight with his knees on each side of her and his hands on each side of her head. He kissed her until both of them were holding onto each other for dear life. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he could feel that she was becoming less afraid and more receptive. He knew he had to prepare her as well as he could for his entrance. He traced his tongue down her body, sucking and lapping at her breasts, then licking his way down there, to her center. He opened her stockinged legs widely and licked at her woman lips, slit and onto the clit where he sucked and steadily built up the intensity until she was a writhing crying mess. He refused to let her come fast. He felt her always on the brink, but wanted her wild with desire when he would finally enter her. 

His tongue never leaving her, his finger entered into her slick depths. He still felt the tightness there, but she was very wet. He put another finger into her and pushed as far as he dared. Her hips jolted up from the bed. He curved his fingers in against the front of her and pushed in and out several times, enjoying the sound of her keening. Her body was tensing for orgasm, but he wanted it to be while he was inside of her. The time for waiting and being too gentle was over. He had been so afraid that he’d never see her again, never touch her, never have the chance to make her his with his body, that he refused to lose his chance now. It was actually expected tonight, for her to officially become his wife. His duty.

He rose up, standing on his knees in her bed and raised her hips to his. There was nothing going to stop him tonight, but he was determined to make it as painless as possible, even if it sweetly killed him. He knew that the inside of her was wet and ready, so he slowly entered the head of his cock into her tightness. She was writhing now and he didn’t want to stop her now that she was so overcome with lust for him. The tip of him met the blockade of her virginity and he stopped for a moment to whisper in her ear.  
“Jewel, this is it, I’m going to break through. It will only hurt for a moment or two, you’re a strong woman, a princess and I know you can take it. Try not to tense, or it will hurt more.”

She looked into his eyes and nodded at him, biting her lip in anticipation. Then he pulled back and thrust into her. He ripped into her maidenhead and she instantly tightened up and screamed. She was so tight, it was killing him. The way she was crying made him wonder if it was killing her in a different way.

He pulled back to almost leaving and then firmly pushed back in as far as her body would allow. She gasped in pain, her fingernails clawing into his back for support, or to stop him from going further. 

He stopped for a moment, trying to let her body adjust to his intrusion. He could feel her muscles shifting around him and clenching tightly. He kissed her face and whispered in her ear,” that was as bad as it gets and it’ll never hurt like that again. Sshhhhh, it’s ok. Relax, and let me in.” 

She was trying, truly she was, and it had felt so nice until it had felt like his manhood had ripped her apart down there. Then the unfamiliar pain of his pulling and stretching her while she was still suffering from his first big thrust. How had it gone from amazing, to torture so fast? She bit her lip and nodded her head, trying to be strong. As she lay there with him in her deeply, she felt her muscles trying to accommodate him and the pain was subsiding the smallest bit. He bent down to kiss her gently without moving his penis one bit. He relished the feel of her around him, under him and the taste of her sweet mouth while he kissed her. A few tears had run down her face to mingle with their kiss and he reveled in the saltiness of them. She sighed softly and wiggled her hips slightly trying to get more comfortable with his heaviness inside of her. 

“It’s ok now, you can move some more. It hurts, but it’s not as bad now. I can’t believe you’re all the way inside of me.” 

He laughed a little and said, “sweetheart, I’m only halfway in.” 

She gasped.

He started to move again, this time slow and steady, working only so much in, before trying to gain more entry on the next gentle push. He did this for some time until she was full of him to her core. She was so full of him and even though it hurt, she could feel her heart racing with each gentle push. Sweat ran down his face as he tried to control himself. His instinct was to fuck her so hard she’d be screaming in his ear, but he knew that she wasn’t ready for that. He grit his teeth, and clenched the muscles in his arms as he gently pushed in and out of her.  
“Um, Max?”  
“Yes Jewel?”  
“It feels kind of nice now, can you go a little bit faster?”

Oh, how he liked this woman. He increased his speed now, hoping the wetness that he felt on his cock wasn’t all blood. She moaned a bit and her arms came to rest behind his neck. He went just a little faster as she seemed to flex into him and run her fingers up into his black hair. He kissed her as he thrust into her, feeling her hips rise to meet him. Sweat ran down his face from the exertion of holding back. He went a little faster, a little deeper and he heard her cry out and pull at his hair. His mouth went to one of her nipples and he suckled there as he pumped into her. She cried out and bucked her hips. He felt a rush of wetness surround him and he was astonished to feel that she was actually starting to enjoy him. 

Now he was fucking her, nice and fast, but still holding back to accommodate her. She moaned, pulling his hair and crying out, “Max, Max, Max.” 

Hearing her call his name in passion was his undoing and he thrust into her until his body stiffened and he shot his seed deep into her tight little womb. He was disappointed that she hadn’t come tonight, but he knew her pain had been intense. At least at the end, she had gotten a taste of what was in store. She was laying there with her knees up, him still deep inside of her shooting his cum into her, staring at him with wide blue eyes.

“That was it? I thought…”

He sighed, “your virgin pain made it difficult for you to orgasm tonight, but the next time will be easier, and I will fuck you until you scream from the pleasure. He saw her look of shock and felt her clench tightly around him and he couldn’t wait for the next time, but now he needed to attend to her. 

He withdrew slowly from her, looking down to see the blood coating her thighs, his member, and her woman’s area. Blood had also soaked a bit onto the gold blanket and he was horrified, “I’m so sorry Jewel. I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

She didn’t want to lie to him, it had been terrible, so she didn’t say a word. At the end, it had started to feel good, but there was still such a soreness in her that was impossible to ignore. She looked down and saw the blood as well. Her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, “are you so big because you’re an alien?”

He laughed low at her and asked, “I’m the alien? Jewel, you are the one in my galaxy now. Maybe you are so small because you are from Earth.” 

She said nothing but was starting to feel awkward, so he walked to the water tub she had in her room and turned the warm water on, pouring some sort of liquid inside. It smelled like flowers, though she could not recall what kind. Obviously, something from her mother’s garden. She felt him removing her shoes and stockings one leg at a time. 

When the bath was ready, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the tub, gently putting her inside. She made a soft noise of pleasure. He climbed in with her and picked up a cloth that was way softer than the terry cloth from Earth and started to softly wash her. Starting with her back, and arms and trailing down her body, gently washing the blood from her thighs and womanhood. He then washed each silken leg in turn and ended with her toes. The whole thing was so tender and intimate that it almost made her cry. He let her soak as he washed her blood and his seed from himself. Her heart was clenched at his tenderness as she lay in the water reflecting on her first time.


	14. Tit for Tat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter, but smut. Oral smut.

As much as Max wanted to be inside of his wife again tonight, he knew he should give her some time. The problem was that he couldn’t stop touching her. He didn’t know what the future held for them, but he knew that the feeling of losing her on that space station was one that he never wanted to feel again. He knew that the Force had brought them together, but why? It wasn’t like his parents, where they had been the dark and the light and had needed to make a balance. All he knew was that he desired her, and the Force had somehow delivered her to him on a silver platter. 

They lay in her massive bed, her body cradled in his arms while he stroked her smooth blonde hair and tried not to pull her back under him. There was a sense of just being in the moment. Who knew what the future would be like, what their plans were, but this moment they were together and happy. She rested her hand sweetly on his arm and made a contented sigh. He could see her eyes drooping and he kissed her neck softly. She made a light giggle. One of his hands ran over her hip and he gently squeezed her backside. Her eyes opened a bit wider. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked her. 

“Fine, why shouldn’t I be?”

“I mean…down there?”

Her pretty face turned a bit pink and she replied, “still a bit sore I’m afraid.” 

He made an exasperated sigh but hugged her closer. She smiled to herself. Poor baby, he wanted her again, but he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“If I could have taken you without hurting you, I would have. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” 

“I’m going to make it up to you,” he said with a glint in his eye.

He suddenly flipped her onto her back and spread her legs, shimmying down where his face was close to her womanhood. She shrieked but didn’t fight him. She could feel his warm breath there against her. He looked at her, thinking how beautiful she was. He blew on her and she made a soft sound he could barely hear. He then lowered his mouth to her, darting his tongue out gently. He was being excruciatingly slow getting to it. She pulled at his hair and slightly lifted her hips. 

“Someone is being a hungry little girl right now,” he remarked against her sex.

She gave him an exasperated groan and lifted her hips higher. Then he slowly licked his tongue from her entrance up her slit, to her clit. She moaned and sighed at the same time. She still had her pretty fingers wrapped firmly in his dark hair. He accelerated his pace and licked at her more steadily. She was going crazy now. He was now using his tongue broadly over her clit over and over as she keened. He gently put a long finger into her wet sheath feeling that she was already starting to tighten with orgasm. He wetly and wildly licked at her sweetness as he felt her squeeze around his finger, screaming as she started wildly convulsing. Her thighs tried to close, but he didn’t stop licking her until her cries had died down and her fingers had relaxed in his hair. 

She was content, but now he was raging with desire and as he rose back up to her, her eyes locked onto his enormous erection. Her eyes widened.

“No Jewel, I will not make you take me again tonight.” 

“But…I made you like that and you’ll have to suffer with it.” 

He laughed lightly, a sweet suffering indeed, “Well there is one thing we could do where I wouldn’t have to put myself into you but could still achieve my desire. Would you do something for me?”

“Yes, what you did for me was so nice, I hate for you not to have the same.”

“Funny you should say that. Raise to your knees my sweet Jewel. She sweetly obeyed him, and he came to her, his manhood hard and alert, in her face. Can you take me into your mouth?”

She turned pink but looked at him with large blue eyes and said, “I’m from Earth, I may not have had sex, but I've heard a lot about it. I know what a blow job is.” 

He had that look on his face like she’d used her Earth talk again, so she gently grabbed his girth and licked the tip. That took the look right off of his face as a look of ecstasy took over. She licked up and down the length of him and finally, shyly put the head of him into her mouth. She could see that he liked that very much and it gave her a feeling of joy to know that she had the power to make him feel that way. She started to move her lips onto him, deeper into her mouth each time she moved her head forward, trying not to rack him across her teeth. 

“Oh my stars Jewel, you’ve made me such a lucky man. That’s it sweetheart, a little more.” 

Jewel was eager to please her new husband, especially after the joy he had given her earlier. Her hand wrapped around his base as she wetly sucked him in and out of her mouth. He was too big to go all the way into her mouth, but she was trying to get as much as she could. He was groaning and making broken noises of pleasure. She looked up into his eyes, his cock deeply in her mouth and it was exquisite. Seeing her like that had him almost falling off the edge of desire. She sucked very hard, pulling at the tip of him and squeezing him with her hands. His head fell back and he cried with a broken groan. He pulled out of her mouth and grabbed his own cock, only pumping a few times before he came on her chest. 

“Jewel, you give me so much pleasure,” he said when he finished coming. 

She was on her knees, covered in his cum. He went to the tub and brought the soft cloth to her, cleaning himself off of her beautiful little chest. When he was done cleaning her up and then himself, he pulled her back into him in the bed and nuzzled his face in her now fairly tangled hair. She smiled to herself that she had been able to do that to him, drive him crazy with desire, making him yell out like that and spill his seed onto her chest. It should have scandalized her, as a virgin, but she had started to feel herself become hot again, the new feeling of her lower belly twisting in desire and the wetness between her thighs. She knew her body needed rest after the events of the night and before she knew it, she was sound asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what got into me. It's like a smutfest in here. I'm telling you, there is plot in here somewhere.

In the morning, Julia woke to sunshine streaming in the window and Max’s arm around her. Also, something very hard was poking into her backside. As she wiggled, she heard Max stir and his arms tighten around her as he realized that it was morning and his wife was wiggling around against his erection. He pulled her around to face him and looked into her eyes. What a night that had been, and it was only the beginning. He could do whatever he pleased with this blonde beauty whenever he pleased because she was his. No one in the galaxy could deny that she belonged to him. She was naked and warm, and his hand came in between them, to her folds to find that she was wet for him. 

He worried that she was still too sore for only a fraction of a second before he realized that he didn’t care now, he’d given her enough time to recuperate from last night’s invasion of her body. He was going back to exactly where he wanted to be, in her wet, tight, cunt. He realized that the dark side was taking over him as he flipped her onto her belly, and then pulled her knees up roughly as he came up behind her. He really didn’t care though, he wanted only one thing. He placed the head of his cock to her lips and was about to plunge in, when the door to the chamber came open and a group of Florinians burst in. A few of them had the decency to be embarrassed as they saw the compromising position he currently had their princess in, but some of them continued about their business. 

Julia screeched and wiggled out from under him, grabbing the sheet to herself, Max just turned around, not caring that his massive erection was still standing at attention as the dignitaries came to inspect the virgin sheets. 

“Sorry, the blood isn’t on the sheets, we couldn’t wait, so I took her here on the blanket,” Max told them and motioned to the blood stain on the golden blanket. 

Julia was mortified. She had heard of the ancient people of the medieval times checking the wedding sheets for proof of virginity and the consummation of the marriage in college history class, but on her mother’s planet, they still did this? Several of the Florinians gasped aloud at the blood stain, and a couple of them looked over to her in pity. They took the comforter from the bed as if it was a ceremony and took it with them without saying a word. Julia had never been more embarrassed in her life. 

“Max,” she shrieked, throwing a pillow at him and hitting him right in the face. 

“Well, they got what they came for. They now know that I spoke the truth at our wedding, you were still a virgin and they now cannot contest that you are officially my wife. You belong to me now. The proof was on the blanket.” 

Julia was a pretty shade of magenta holding the sheet firmly to her body, gasping loudly.

“Is my mother going to see it?”

“As the queen, it is tradition for her to see that you are officially one with the man that she betrothed you to.” 

“And your parents?”

“I’m afraid it’s the ceremony my Jewel. Soon you will forget all about this.” 

“Not fucking likely,” she cursed. 

He looked at her slightly scandalized, “such language coming from such a pretty mouth,” but then his eyes burned for her and she looked to him to realize that while his erection had softened a bit at her mother’s officials barging in on them, he was starting to desire her again. 

“Oh no you don’t! I’m so over all of this right now.” 

He didn’t seem to listen to her. He stalked toward her slowly, menacingly. 

“Max! I said no. I’m so embarrassed I could die, I can’t let someone else catch you…doing things to me. “

“Jewel, when are you going to realize, you’re mine and no one is going to gainsay whether I can have you or not. If someone comes in this time I’m going to lop their heads off with my lightsaber, or they can just watch, I don’t care.”

Her eyes were circles of disbelief. She ran, still holding the sheet, but the damn sheet got under her feet and she tripped, falling down. Before she could hit the floor, he was on her. 

“Now where were we,” he asked darkly, “oh, I remember.” 

He pulled her back over on all fours and pulled her against him. She could feel his hard cock trying to find it’s mark. She wiggled away from him, but he held her tight. His big hands came up under her to grab her breasts and gently squeeze. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear. She didn’t realize that she had stopped fighting until his hardness sought entrance within her. She was wet, but still incredibly, ridiculously tight. He fought the urge to slam into her, and instead moved slowly into her, working ever so much back into her and then out again. Although it was still an uncomfortable fit, and there was still some soreness there, Julia braced herself for the searing pain from last night and realized that it wasn’t going to come.

She wasn’t sure if it was her relief or that he was being ever so gentle with her, but Julia realized she was starting to like what she was feeling down there. Her body relaxed, and she took him in. 

“That’s it Jewel, like that, let me in.” 

The position they were in, put him in particularly deep, but he refused to go hard with her yet. He felt her wiggling her hips back into him and heard her soft sounds of pleasure. Once she was incredibly full of him, he decided it was time to take it to the next level. He started pumping into her just a bit faster, enjoying the way she was now moaning and taking him like he knew she could. He could feel her little body conforming around him, and the wetness in which she now accommodated his movement. He grabbed one of her hands, forcing her chest to lower, but her pretty little ass to rise up to him and he placed her hand onto her clit under her, encouraging her to touch herself. 

Julia was hesitant at first, but he whispered naughtily in her ear, “play with yourself while I fuck you Jewel.” 

She groaned at his words, her heart rising higher in her chest and she did as he said. Slowly at first but realizing that it felt so amazing to rub her clit while he pumped into her, the feeling of him so full inside her blissful and chaotic all at once. With every thrust of his cock and flick of her fingers, she could feel her body rising and rising. He could feel her squeezing him with her tightness and knew that he had reached a point where she didn’t feel horrible pain from him burying himself inside of her. Any pain she now felt had blurred with pleasure. He started really pounding into her soft flesh now, knowing it was what they both needed. She was so wet now and although she was still so wonderfully tight, he knew that her body was doing a great job of accommodating him. He reached around and squeezed one of her nipples and heard her moan low in her throat. She pushed her ass out more to meet his thrusts and he could feel her tightening up to come.

There were the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin until she screamed out with her pleasure. The screams forcing out hard exhales of breath with every thrust. He didn’t take it easy on her now. He knew that some pain was the sweetest ecstasy and he pushed deeply into her as her body racked with convulsions and he could feel her sweet cunt squeeze around him over and over again. He didn’t stop as she came, and he could feel a gush of liquid flow around his cock as she spasmed. Her hand still held her clit but was still now. He could feel the nipple he was holding was as hard as a little pebble and felt the other one to see that it was the same. She had goosebumps covering her delicate arms. She was still coming hard when he finally decided to slam into her the last few times to reach his own climax and then he was coming into her with loud groans. He saw stars behind his eyelids as her body milked every bit of him into her. 

When he finally came down from his orgasm, her insides were still twitching around him and she was whimpering. He stayed inside of her for several moments, but when he withdrew from her tight body, he pulled her into his arms and they lay on the floor together basking in the afterglow of the best sex he’d ever experienced. 

“I didn’t know,” she whispered in wonder.

“Neither did I,” he replied. 

“But you’ve had sex before.” 

“Yeah, but it was never like that. It’s like you were made for me. You may be small, but when you finally adjust, there is nothing like you. You’re so responsive.” 

She would have blushed, but after everything they’d just been through together she just lay there thinking about his words. He stroked her sweat slicked hair away from her brow and kissed her deeply. He may not know much about his future, but he knew he was never letting go of this woman and the things she made him feel. 

Then he really embarrassed her, “You came so hard my Jewel, that liquid gushed from inside of you.” 

“Max!”

“No, it’s a treasure, you truly are my Jewel.” 

She hid her face into his chest, but he pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. She was spent, but she kissed him back. His tongue plunged into her mouth, finding hers and then she did what she did best, her tongue joined his in a passionate dance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. 

Finally, he said against her mouth, “You know we have to go down to morning meal, right?”

She leaned her head back to look pleadingly into his eyes, “Nope. I’m never looking at any of those people ever again.”

“Don’t be a little coward, you were so brave last night.”

So, they got up and dressed to go face their families and people


	16. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina...I can't wait to write her story. I want her's to be epic though. She's terrible, but I know there is a heart in there somewhere. As far as Julia and Max, I love the whole misunderstanding, can they resolve their issues kind of romance.

Julia dressed in her most demure outfit, which was hard to do with all of the scarlet and gold in her wardrobe, but chose a golden damask dress with long sleeves. Max had told her it made her hair look lighter and beautiful. He dressed in a pair of gray pants that looked to be made of some sort of leather, black boots, and a light gray tunic. Someone had brought him a bag into her chamber during the feast.Julia was burning pink but held her head up as high as she could muster. It didn’t help, that she seemed to walk on shaky knees. He’d really worked her over, and he smiled to himself thinking about it. 

“Well, you don’t have to look so smug Max,” she said testily. 

He only softly chuckled to himself but took her hand as they walked into the dining hall. Their respective families, raised all of their heads to look at the couple come in. Julia slowed, forcing Max to drag her a bit. He did not let go of her hand as he continued to walk to the table, trailing her behind him. Her mother looked worried, his mother also looked worried, her sister looked like she was glad that it had been Julia that had married him after all, their younger brothers sat together and smirked at each other, his father remained impassive, but Max knew he had more going on in his head than he showed, and Mina…she looked like the cat that had found the cream. 

“Sister, I’m so glad to see you are still alive. After seeing that coverlet, I thought for surely my brother had killed you.” 

Julia turned bright red and sat down clumsily in the nearest seat. Max scooted in next to her, holding her hand above the table for all to see.

“Mina,” Rey and Ben said at the same time.

Mina was used to being rebuked by her mother, but knew if her father got after her, then she had probably gone too far. She just smiled slyly at his brother’s new wife and said, “Sorry sister dear, I was just concerned, as I’m sure everyone was. I’m glad to see you looking so well this morning.” 

Rey and Ben both gave her another warning look each and Mina became quiet.

Max said, “My wife and I are very hungry, can we have someone bring us that famous Florinian food I’ve heard so much about.” 

Cordia seemed to swallow a lump in her throat, trying to examine her daughter’s expression, but said as kindly as she could manage, “I’ve already sent for your meal. It should be here shortly.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Rey, wanting to ease the tension said, “So, I understand that you and Max have already met before the wedding?”

Everyone seemed to be listening avidly except for Ben, but Max knew he too was honed in to listen.

“Yes, I met Jewel on a space station where apparently she’d been flown in from her home planet in the next galaxy.”

Many dark eyebrows raised at hearing any of this information, but Mina asked, “Jewel?”

“Yes, that is what I call her, you may call her Julia, sister.” 

Rey seemed to be avidly interested in the entire exchange and was smiling softly at her son and his new wife. Julia had yet to speak. She was still a bit flushed.

Mina, never one to let well enough alone said, “I wondered where that blonde hair had come from since the royalty of this galaxy all have dark hair.”

Max picked up a lock of Julia’s blonde hair and caressed it in his fingers, and smiled, “it is particularly lovely, and suits my Jewel.” 

Mina suddenly looked like she’d swallowed a lemon, but the look on Ben and Cordia’s faces seemed to have softened and Rey was fair beaming. Julia looked into her husband’s eyes and a spark flashed there between the two of them until Julia shook herself out of it. She couldn’t forget that they were surrounded by her newfound family of royals and his very powerful and force sensitive family. Just then, Julia sighed with relief as their food was brought to the table. She was famished, and this would give her an opportunity to eat instead of talk.

As Julia shoveled unknown, but delicious foods into her mouth, she listened to the two families have a discussion about their respective planets. The Sylvian home planet, was rich in floral, fauna, and had many underground springs. The Solos lived on a planet that sounded a lot like parts of her Earth, with forests, mountains, lakes, rivers and plains. She learned that her new in laws had their own Force Temples across a lake from each other and their children had grown up between the two temples. That wasn’t so different from the way that divorced couples shared children on Earth, except that Rey and Ben were very obviously still enamored with each other. Even now as they talked, the only time he showed a hint of a smile is when Rey was speaking. His hand would come up and hold hers on top of the table and sometimes they would share a heated glance. She supposed she had the two of them to thank for teaching their son that showing affection was a positive experience. 

“Since Maximillian still technically resides on Lin Sen, as is customary, he and Julia will reside on his planet for the first three months, then he will bring Julia back home to live for three months, then the couple can decide where they will make their permanent home.” 

Ben and Rey nodded in agreement, but this was news to her, as she had not been aware of where they would be living now that her and Max had wed. She wasn’t even sure how she felt about being permanently joined with a man. She was certainly enjoying Max, but she hadn’t even had a moment to breathe, let alone decided what her future would be. As a matter of fact, being in this galaxy was not part of her plans for her future. She’d had never held into account a future that didn’t involve ballet and a career dancing. She would not receive that here and it made her heart sink.

Max seemed to have felt her mood shift and squeezed her hand under the table. The two of them exchanged a look, but he couldn’t possibly know that her heart was longing for home. He must have thought that she was worried about going to his home planet because he said, “Jewel, you will like it there. I even have my own house back away from the lake, closer to the mountain.” 

She smiled at him, but didn’t divulge her fears, at least not right now in front of all of these aliens. They wouldn’t understand what dancing meant to her. It would seem trite, and small compared with the things they held important here. They were rebuilding from the fall of the First Order and had been war ravaged for decades. 

“Julia, I can not wait to show you around and have your company at our home. It would be our pleasure.” 

Rey elbowed Ben in the ribs and he made a painful grunt, but then cleared his throat and said, “Yes, you are welcome in our home, we hope you will enjoy your stay.” 

Rey then looked up at her husband and gave him an approving smile. He beamed back down at her. Mina rolled her eyes.

Julia swallowed her food and replied, “Thank you.”

She didn’t know what else to say. Max squeezed her hand again in a reassuring manner. 

When the meal was done, Cordia took the Solo family out for a garden stroll, while Julia and Max claimed to be tired and went back to her chamber. Once there he turned to her and took her in his arms, “Jewel, I feel your inner turmoil. Would you like to tell me about it? Are you afraid of coming to my home?”

“No, it’s just…no. I’m fine.” 

He held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. She tried to avert her gaze, but he wasn’t having it. 

“I’m just a little homesick.” 

He looked at her incredulously and said, “For that sorry excuse of a planet in the next galaxy. Don’t you see what you have here with me? A galaxy at your disposal and you miss…”

“Don’t,” she yelled at him, “you don’t get to insult my planet. It may not be a galaxy at my disposal, but it’s my home Max. Everything I’ve ever cared about is there. I never even got to say goodbye to my father.”

He was angry now. She knew he was, though she didn’t understand the reason for that anger. She didn’t know that he was unexpectantly worried that she would want to run back to Earth, that he could lose her. He didn’t know why anything there on that drab, self-absorbed planet would be more important than what they could have together. She had married him, and whether she liked it or not, she was his. He was never going to let her run back to Earth, if he had to burn down every single ship in his galaxy. 

“You don’t understand Max! I miss my dad, my friends, coffee, my ballet slippers, Netflix and chill days, but most of all, I miss ballet!” 

He looked at her intently and said, “well, you’ll just have to get used to life here, because you’re never going back.”

He went to stroke her face and she slapped his hand away. He pulled it back as if it had hurt. It hadn’t hurt physically, it had hurt emotionally. She didn’t understand that he was already afraid of losing her. He didn’t understand that she didn’t want to leave him, she just missed her life. She missed the normalcy of L.A. She was afraid she’d never see it again She turned away, running from the room and slamming the door behind her. He went to follow her, but he stopped himself, letting himself out of the room and turned in the opposite direction also slamming the door. Mina, through the worst timing possible, was walking down the hall at that same time and said, “Well, well, well, the honeymoon is over I see.”

He glared at his sister and stormed down the hall, retreating outdoors where he could try and get a handle on his emotions. He’d never felt so out of control and he needed to collect himself. He slammed down to sit on a bench in the garden and threw his head into his hands, taking a deep breath. That is when he heard the deep timbre of his father’s voice behind him, “Would you like to talk son?”


	17. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the interactions with Ben and Rey. Everyone is a bit aroused in this chapter. (More smut ensues)

“Father,” Max said to Ben. 

“Maximillian, you seem to have lost that contentment you held this morning, is all well between you and your young wife.” 

“No actually, it’s not.”

“I was fairly convinced that you were very pleased with finding yourself married to her. It was a bit of luck there that the same girl that had beguiled you beforehand turned out to be your Florinian princess.”

“That is the problem. I am content. When she disappeared at the space station, I thought I’d never see her again. All I knew is that above all things, I desired my little Jewel. I believed that I’d be married to some princess and I was so afraid of never seeing Julia again. When I saw her come into the hall as my bride, I knew the Force had brought us together. I am having a hard time controlling my emotions and passion for her. She wants to return to her home planet.” 

Ben listened quietly, absorbing the information that his firstborn child had divulged, “So let her?”

“Father, she is from Earth.”

“Ahh, I see. So far away. I have seen and felt that she desires you too. Perhaps give her time. Your mother was this way for me. I desired her above all else, although at the time I thought it was ruling the empire that I desired more. I was wrong. Time and the Force held us together. She hated me at one time, but the Force brought us together over and over again until we could not deny that we were destined for each other. I had a hard time controlling my passions as well.”

Max was transfixed by his father’s story, as he always was when they spoke of it. There was something magical about them. 

“I may be a dark man Max, but I want for you and all of my children happiness like your mother has given to me. I was not right with the Force until she brought balance to me. I hope that Julia will do this for you. Give it time son and she will realize that she cannot live without you either.” 

“I hope you’re right father. She’s driving me crazy, but I feel peace when she is in my arms. I can’t lose her.” 

His father patted him on the shoulder and walked off to find Rey. He knew that this was something that his son would have to deal with on his own. He knew that he and Rey could only do so much. His son had turned into a fine young man, so much better than he had ever been. He knew that his son and the Earth girl would be happy one day. He had seen it in a vision, but he knew that the young couple would have to find their way. 

“Where were you Ben,” asked his little Rey, looking up into his eyes. 

“Our son,” he replied. 

He held her face in his hands and he saw what had transpired between him and Max. She looked worried for a moment, but smiled, “It’s ok, they will be fine. I know that things are not easy for them now because their romance happened so swiftly. Julia had plans with her life. Our son still had not figured out what his were, but now he knows that Julia needs to be a part of his future. She wants him, but her future had been planned since she was a young girl. Its not easy to adjust to so much change on such short notice. She will soon realize that he is her future.” 

“Rey, my love, I had plans as well before you. You were not a part of my plans, and it was very tough to resolve myself to following the path of my destiny. As you know, I fought it for some time. I’m only glad that you were so patient with me.” 

“Yes, you were very stubborn. The galaxy or me,” she grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, “Always you Rey, always you.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him back. His hands had gone around to hold her behind up against him, and after several moments, she broke free and said, “Ben! We were talking about our son!”

“Rey, our son is a grown man. He will deal with his relationship, and the Force will guide them. Let’s think about our relationship for a while.”  
She looked like she was about to argue, but then smiled coyly at him. He pulled her into some bushes, taking off his cape and laying it out for them to lay on. Then for quite some time, neither of them thought about any of their children. 

 

Max marched back to his wife’s room. He was going to settle this between them. He refused to be angry with her. He wanted her soft and compliant again. He needed to feel her again and hold her. He needed to stroke her blonde hair, look into her blue eyes, and kiss her soft lips. She would not be going back to Earth and that was the end of it, but he refused to argue with her about it right now. She was his new bride and he was going to do with her as a groom did with a bride.

He opened the door soundly and he looked over to her, with fire in his eyes. Her eyes shot open and she looked like an animal about to run for her life. Before she could bolt out of the window seat she was sitting in, holding a book, he was across the room and on her. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. His hands held her arms tightly as he kissed her senseless. He kissed her until she could barely breathe. That would show her that he wasn’t going to sit by and watch her run back home. She was his now. He kissed her as if to explain without words that he’d never let her go. 

The book hit the floor and her hands came up to his chest to try and push him away, but he could feel her resolve slipping away and her hands were now just lightly setting on his chest while she took his kisses. He picked her up under her knees and back and carried her bridal style to the bed. When he got her there, he didn’t stop kissing her. He wanted them to stay like this forever. Only after she was breathless, and clinging did his hands start to roam. He ran his hands up her hips where her dress had pooled around her waist, and caressed her softly. He pulled her dress up over her head, lifting his mouth from hers for a moment to take in her lacy bra. He had a hard time removing the bra as it was trickily latched in the back, and so just pulled the material down under her perky breasts which caused them to be pushed out for his perusal. His mouth went to her right breast, laving his tongue wetly against the nipple and then sucking the nipple into his mouth. Max had always been about balance, so he did the same to her left breast while he listened to Julia gasp her pleasure. 

He went back to kissing her, as his hands caressed her breasts and teased at her nipples. She moaned in his mouth. She was pulling at his clothing, trying to rip them off. He leaned back from her and met her eyes as he removed his clothing, then immediately returned to her. Her hands grazed over his chest and over his shoulders, back down to his waist and over his lower back. He ran his hands over her lean curves and back to her hips.

The two of them were on fire, desperate for each other. He knew that this was special. He’d never felt this intensity with anyone. She could feel his hardness against the inside of her thigh. He focused on spreading her legs, lightly running his fingers against the insides of her thighs and then up under her knees. One of his fingers came to her woman folds and dipped into her. He met with a slickness and knew she was ready for him. He brought his hips to her, lining up with her opening and she gasped when she felt him entering her.  
He rocked his hips, working his way into her tight sheath, and stretching her, making her take him. It was still difficult to get all of himself into her, it still took time to get her to adjust to his girth, but it was always such sweet torture. She only seemed to stay still for as long as it took to get her to take him in to the hilt, but once he’d worked himself into her slickness, she began to move her hips in time with him. Her heart was beating so fast. He held her tight to him as they became one. He felt her cries of pleasure in his mouth as he kissed her, keeping their bottom halves steadily moving together in unison. She rejoiced in the feeling of his fullness moving in and out of her, increasing speed so exquisitely.

He lifted his mouth from hers and said with thick passion, “You won’t have this on Earth my little Jewel. You won’t have my cock inside of you, my hands on your body, my lips on yours.”

She whimpered, so caught in the passion that she didn’t even think to argue with him. He looked passionately into her eyes, willing her to stay with him, and never leave. His hips were now pounding into her thighs, bringing himself so far into her that she made sharp noises that were part pain, part pleasure. She wasn’t sure how she could fit all of him inside of her, but it was such a sweet challenge. She closed her eyes, but he held her chin and said, “No Jewel, I want you to look at me.” 

She looked back into his dark eyes and the intensity of his gaze almost scared her. It tensed her lower belly and made her shiver, only intensifying what he was doing to her down below. Her hands were now grasping onto his biceps as he moved again and again inside of her. The pleasure was building up in her and as if in anticipation of her orgasm, he put his hands under her hips and tilted her hips up to where his cock rubbed deeper into the front of her walls. She gasped for breath and screeched a little as she felt the friction of him rubbing against something intensely sensitive inside of her. His thrusts became faster and harder and her eyes rolled back into her head, her body stiffened, her hands grasped onto his back, grabbing him with her fingernails.

She came hard, wetness gushing from her and surrounding his cock. She screamed, but he showed no signs of stopping. He pumped into her as her body clutched around him and squeezed his cock and released, violently squeezed and then released and so it went on, her orgasm not ending the entire time he pumped into her. She was shouting his name over and over and hadn’t let go of him yet. Finally, the feeling was too intense to hold out any longer and he came hard into her clutching body as he too yelled with his orgasm. She could feel him twitching into her, his strong arms leaving her hips to come around her and hold her tight as they came down from their climax. As her behind hit the bed again she felt the wetness under her but was too weak to worry about it. Their breathing finally slowed. Julia found herself questioning if it would always be like this with them. She couldn’t even describe the feelings and emotions that had gone on in her during those moments of passion with the man who had so suddenly become her husband. 

“Jewel, you are certainly a treasure. Not only do you have a perfect body, and exquisite tightness, but you are able to ejaculate as well.”

She turned pink from her blonde head to her dancer toes, and gasped.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, I think it’s wonderful. I can’t wait to try it out the next time I lick your sweet cunt.” 

She gasped again in surprise, and shyly gritted out, “You say such wicked things Max!”

He gave her a mischievous smile, but then rolled off of her to find their clothing that was strewn about the bed and floor, “You may want to spend some time with your mother, we leave for Lin Sen in the morning.”


	18. The Invasion

“I hate that I’ve only so recently gotten you back and now you are to leave for your new husband’s home. I so wish that we could have spent more time together, “said Cordia sadly that afternoon.   
Before Julia could stop herself, she replied, “I’ve been alive for 22 years mom, too bad you couldn’t have sent for me sooner.” 

Cordia winced softly, but her face softened again when she realized that Julia had called her “mom” instead of “mother”. The use of that word seemed to have indicated that while Julia had had 18 years of missing her and wondering if she’d been abandoned, she had forgiven her and now used the Earthen term of “mom” which was more intimate than “mother”. 

“As soon as the king died, I sent Zeeken for you,” Cordia replied. 

“I know mom,” sighed Julia, “I just wish things have could have been different.” 

“Me too my dear,” said Cordia softly. 

“So, this bond you and my dad share, tell me about it,” Julia asked quickly to relieve some of the tension.

“We can’t talk, but we see visions of each other’s lives. We know that the other is living but are unable to properly communicate. We catch some feelings from each other. I was able to see visions of your ballet recitals, your birthday parties, you growing up, your father making movies, but was unable to respond. He was able to see parts of my life, including the conflicts I was facing with the First Order and ruling my kingdom. He was always particularly interested in the Skywalker family, due to their abilities with the Force.”

Julia had a perplexed expression on her face and asked, “Are you speaking English?”

Cordia smiled and replied, “I can speak broken English, but no, I am not speaking it at this moment. On your planet, I was able to speak, but sounded like I was from a different country, though no one would have been able to tell where exactly. Little did anyone besides your father know that I was from an entirely different planet. Your language is definitely an interesting one.”

“And Max and the Solo Family, that means they also do not speak English, do they speak your language?”

“No Julia, they speak a different language than my own and do not speak English.” 

“So how am I able to talk to and understand you, your people, and the Solo Family?”

Cordia laughed softly and said, “When Zeeken collected you for me, he had to sedate you. While you were under, he inserted a communications chip into the base of your neck. It allows you to communicate in most humanoid and a few other species’ languages without even knowing it. It is a requirement of living in a galaxy with so many different peoples that coexist together. You can’t just go around trying to speak in a language from a different planet from a galaxy away and expect them to understand you. During my time on Earth, I could easily understand the people, albeit not necessarily their slang, but they, having no chips could not understand me, so I had to learn English. I was not good at it.”

Julia wasn’t so certain that she was comfortable with being inserted with chips without her permission but did admit that it was very handy and explained a lot. She didn’t know why she didn’t realize sooner that she was communicating with people that couldn’t possibly know her own language. There were people on her own planet that didn’t know her language. She then laughed to herself to realize that Max was receiving her language from a chip that probably didn’t translate some of her slang correctly or in a way that he would recognize.

“Have you seen any current visions of dad?”

Cordia’s soft smile dropped and she looked sad for a moment, “From what I’ve seen he is fine, but he does miss you. I believe that he knows you are with me and safe.” 

Julia sat with a sad expression for a moment or two, “perhaps he saw my wedding,” but then she blushed thinking about how mortifying parts of her wedding were and how confusing that must be for him. At least he wouldn’t think she was dead or sold into human slavery.

Julia spent the evening, walking in her mother’s gardens with her and just talking. One topic that brought them great joy was ballet. 

“I have loved seeing your father’s visions of your dancing. He is so proud of you Julia, and I am too. You are beautiful to behold when you dance. In my time on Earth, I grew fond of the ballet and would attend many. When I fell pregnant, I knew that I would put you into classes. You have exceeded my expectations.”

Julia smiled widely, but then looked sad, “thank you, mom, dancing is my passion, my joy, but how will I dance now, so far from Earth?”

Cordia looked pensive, but replied, “Julia, I believe that if you love something enough, you can make it work. I know that Earth is the home of ballet, but there is dancing in this galaxy too. Not ballet, but there is an appreciation for dance. You can continue to dance the way that some people train in say, combat. Don’t give up on your passion my daughter.” 

“I’m afraid that I’ll lose that part of myself if I stay in this galaxy. I can’t say I’m not pleased to have married Max. It didn’t go the way that I had always planned, and if I’d had my choice, I would not have married so swiftly, but I had plans mom. I have another twenty years of dance in me and I never even got to join a company. I never got to be a corps let alone a principal dancer.” 

“You had prospects then?”

“I had just failed my audition with the American Ballet Theatre when Zeeken found me,” Julia said sadly.

“But you weren’t through, were you? You were going to try again.” 

“I will never stop trying mom.”

Max didn’t mean to overhear, but he was going to collect Julia for the evening meal and heard her talking with her mother. It troubled him for several reasons. He assumed that she didn’t want to have married him, and he knew now what was keeping her from wanting to stay with him. A part of him had compassion for her plight, but another part of him viewed her desire to leave him as her love for ballet, whatever that was. His heart had sunk hearing that she would have chosen not to marry him and return to Earth to pursue her dreams. He turned around and walked away, before they could notice him, pondering on what he had heard.

“What about your new husband,” asked Cordia.

Julia’s brow creased, she looked pensive and troubled, took a deep breath, but didn’t answer. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do about him. It could never be easy to forget about or give up on years and years of her lifestyle. Yes, she was young, and this galaxy was exciting and the thought of what was out there was exhilarating beyond belief, and she was drawn to Max like the seagulls to the ocean, but her life was hers and to choose Max and this galaxy over her own dreams felt like giving up who she was. She was ballet, she was the beach, she was the daughter of her filmmaker dad who had doted on her for her entire life, she was mocha lattes and yoga classes, and the occasional day when she just lay around in her pajamas and indulged in catching up on her favorite shows and ate ice cream. 

You are also this Julia. You are half Florinian, you are a Solo now. A Skywalker by marriage. You are a future queen.

Where had that feeling come from like someone had physically spoken to her, but not out loud? It was the oddest sensation and she looked at her mother to see if she had heard it too. Her mom just had a pensive look on her face, not unlike the look that she had just had. Her mom looked at her and tried to give her a comforting look, but Julia realized that her mother had not heard the strange voice. It had only been in her head.

“The evening meal will be being served, Julia. The servants would have come to tell me, but I had told them to leave us to our time together. Are you hungry?”

Julia swallowed down the odd sensation of what had just happened and what she had heard and smiled softly, “Yes mom, I am hungry.” 

Cordia took Julia's arm in her’s and they walked into the palace to have the evening meal with the rest of the family. When they arrived at the table they realized that they were a bit late, but no one had started eating yet as they were waiting for the queen and princess to join them. Julia looked around to see that Max was not yet there. Perhaps he was busy getting things ready for their journey back to his home. She looked to her half siblings to see them look up at her and their mother. Taven gave her a little shy smile, but Cobalta only gave her a look of derision as if she couldn’t wish Julia away to Lin Sen fast enough and looked away coldly. She could tell her sister held no love for her. That was ok because Julia just wanted to go back to Earth and let Cobalta have the whole kingdom.

The kingdom belongs to you Julia

Julia felt goosebumps rise up on her arms and looked around at everyone. Ben acknowledged her without words, Rey smiled at her, but no one seemed to have heard the voice. She felt shaken, but smiled back at Rey and sat back while servants put food on their plates. The food was once again delicious, but nothing that Julia was familiar with. She once again looked around, the slightest frown on her brow as she wondered once again why Max hadn’t joined them.

She looked at Rey and Ben and asked, “Max is running late?”

Ben narrowed his eyes slightly, and Rey said, “Max is…just making sure things are in order for our return trip to Lin Sen. He was also feeling…a bit out of sorts.” 

“Oh,” Julia replied in disappointment, “is he feeling alright?”

“He is fine, he is just eager to get things in order to take his new bride home,” Ben said in his deep voice.

His expression was as if he knew, he knew that his son and she didn’t see eye to eye on her returning home to Earth. He was a very intimidating man and Julia saw so much of Max there. Max’s face was kinder, the lines of Max’s face were softer, not as sharp, but the intensity of those dark eyes was there. The black locks of hair that framed their faces were there, except that Ben’s now held streaks of silver that made him look more distinguished, more serious. She felt his censure there, like he was judging, or trying to figure out what her intentions were with his son. She saw her new mother in law put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention from her, and smile up into his face. Ben’s intense look softened and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a sort of smile for Rey.

Julia felt very uncomfortable now but continued to try to eat while she listened to the rest of the conversation at the table. There seemed to be some bickering going on between Mina and Jey. Jey and Taven had been trying to talk about things that interested boys their ages, and Mina had butted in to tell them how stupid they were. Apparently, Jey had been animatedly talking to his new friend about training in the Force and how he would be a Jedi one day, “Jedi are so boring little brother. They are allowed no passion, no attachments, and no fun.” 

“Jedi are noble and the protectors of the galaxy. I want to be like great grandfather Obi.”

“Some Jedi he was, he had a secret child against the code of the Jedi, and then got himself killed by our other great grandfather.”

“He did it on purpose though,” said Julia absently.

Everyone at the table whipped their heads around to look at her. She turned pink and realized it was odd that she would know about their lineage and remark on it and that her own father had brought these stories to her people on Earth in the form of movies. She wondered just how accurate the movies had been. It was surreal that the movies that she had grown up on and so many other people on her planet held in such loving regard were about real people, people that had sired the people that she sat at this very table with. Her mouth opened in a silent o as she realized that she had married into the Skywalker family…for reals.

“Really? What do you know about great grandfather Obi Wan,” asked Mina sharply.

Julia tried to remain silent, but Mina demanded answers, by staring at her, waiting for her response. Julia cleared her throat.

“It’s just stories really, but when Obi Wan found peace with the Force, and when Darth Vader struck him down in anger, Obi became more powerful. He was able to help Luke as a Force spirit instead of with the limitations of an older body.”

Most of the mouths there dropped as they surveyed her. She could tell they were trying to figure her out. How did she have this insight?

“Really? You know of great Uncle Luke,” asked Mina unkindly.

“Well…sort of,” almost everyone on her planet knew about Luke Skywalker, it was a household name.

Rey still looked at her kindly, but with puzzlement, but Ben…his look was hard to determine, and it frightened her. A dark fire seemed to flash in his eyes and he looked menacing. She shouldn’t have said anything, but she hadn’t been thinking clearly, she had been thinking about Max and where he could be and then Ben had unsettled her and now she wondered just how “good” her husband’s father had actually turned and how much darkness and anger might still be simmering there under the surface. It probably wasn’t good to be retelling the stories of their lineage through the eyes of an Earthling who had only encountered them through movies.

“Who are you,” asked Ben lightly, but with deep frightening intensity. 

Just a girl from another galaxy who happens to be the daughter of a Florinian queen. But she didn’t say it out loud. She only felt that the information had been taken from her. She felt a slight pain in her temples, as she looked into her father in law’s eyes. Rey was frowning now, but not at her. Rey was looking at the interaction between Ben and Julia with wide eyes. Julia was held in place where she sat, unable to fight as she felt pressure in her head. Her embarrassment of the moment kept her from fighting or calling out as she felt thoughts being rummaged through in her head. After several moments, Rey was glaring at her husband and said, “Ben! Max wouldn’t want this. Don’t!”

The slight pain in her head left and she was now panting deeply. She felt sick to her stomach and she blurted out, “I’m sorry, excuse me, I have a headache, I have to go lay down.”

Julia ran from the room, Mina’s sharp laughter echoing through her foggy head, as she ran like a coward to her room. One day she was going to slap Mina right in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did good old George get all of his info for the movies? Sure some of it came from his link with Cordia, but...he sure knows a lot of detail. I questioned whether I should have made Ben so mean here, but Kylo and his darkness intrigue me and I have to admit that I don't want him to go full good. Old habits die hard, lol. As far as Mina goes...I hope that Julia one day socks her one! I love Mina's character though, but she does deserve a little bit of comeuppance.


	19. The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rey. That is all.

Julia laid facedown on her bed crying for all she was worth. It had all been too much. She wasn’t much of a crier. She hadn’t shed one tear since she was turned down for the American Ballet Theatre. She had failed at her audition, been kidnapped, had her first sexual experience with a man she never thought she’d see again, been rekidnapped, met her mother who she hadn’t seen since she was four years old, come to terms with the truth of her parentage and childhood abandonment, been betrothed, and married off to the greatgrandson of Darth Vader, the son of Kylo Ren, been embarrassed beyond her capacity of embarrassment, lost her virginity to an alien who was massive, been ripped apart, found out that she was going to live with her new husband for several months, was fighting with how she would one day need to return home, hadn’t danced in over a month, and hadn’t shed a tear.

The final straw had been her father in law’s obvious violation of her mind at her mother’s table. It had been terrible. She knew, had been able to see the things he saw in her head. Those were her personal thoughts, and he had rummaged through them like he was a DEA agent doing a drug raid. The worst part is that she had sat there in front of everyone while he did it. He had not just seen, but she knew he had felt her feelings. It was all too much for her to take in and handle.

She was ugly crying, snot running out to coat her pillow, she was laid out in a red dress on her bed, her head cradled in her folded arms. She was crying so hard she didn't hear him come in. She felt his hand rest on her back and she lifted her teary blue eyes to look up at him. His look was impassive, she could not tell what he was thinking, though it felt nice to have him comfort her. She looked into his dark eyes and for a moment she was lost in them. She imagined just giving in, staying with him for the rest of her life, not having to worry about a thing except being his. It would feel so nice to just live in this huge galaxy with him, doing things she hadn't even dreamed of, but then her brow furrowed. She couldn't. She didn't know if she was falling in love with him, she didn't know what she felt for him yet other than strong attraction, but she knew that she couldn't let it take her away from her dreams. She needed to keep that part of herself that made her who she was. She scanned his face, thinking of the words she might use to tell him how she felt, but she noticed the strong, stubborn set of his jaw and she realized that he still had no intention of letting her go. She looked away from him in an attempt to gather herself and strengthen her own resolve. 

As if he knew what she was thinking he said gruffly, "You're coming with me and my family to my home and that's the end of it. Gather what you will from your room, we leave tonight." 

"But, I thought we were leaving in the morning," she sniffed.

"We're leaving as soon as possible. You're mine and I'm taking you home where you belong." 

"You're taking me back to Earth," she asked, even though she knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Never," he replied harshly.

She pulled away from him abruptly, obviously angry with him. 

He pulled his own hand back from where she had pulled away from him and frowned. His jaw tightened again and he stood and turned from the bed, storming from the room. So be it. They had nothing else to say to each other. She was coming with him and he was never letting her go. She watched him leave the room, tears flooding her face. Maybe he was more of his father than she knew. 

Once Julia had had enough of crying, she walked around the room looking for anything she may want to take with her. None of it was truly hers except for the clothes she wore coming off the ship. She still walked around looking at the items her mother had put in the room for her. She looked for any practical clothes she might wear on the journey, but they were all so extravagant. She put her jeans back on and simply took the red tutu, a few nightgowns and every book that was in her own language. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted to take. She sat down silently on the bed and waited. 

Max did not come to get her. Instead, servants came to take care of bringing the items she had prepared. 

"Princess, we will escort you to the ship." 

"Very well," she replied.

Outside, in the hall, her family was gathered. She looked at her sister who coldly looked back. 

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to get to know each other," said Julia politely.

"Farewell," said Cobalta narrowing her eyes. 

Next, she came to Taven, " I can't wait to get to know you better in the future." 

"Yes, take care of yourself, Julia, I will be glad when you return, you definitely make things more interesting," he said with a mischievous, boyish smile. 

Next, her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I am so glad to have been able to behold you with my own eyes, my love. You are stronger and more beautiful than I could have ever hoped. I cannot wait for you to return so we may have more time together." 

Cobalta's eyes flared with jealousy, though Julia did not notice. Julia hugged her mother tightly and said, " I love you." 

Cordia's heart swelled with happiness. She'd longed to hear her oldest daughter say those words to her. She'd longed for forgiveness from Julia for 20 long years. She was sad that Julia was leaving, but was already counting the days she'd return to spend more time in Florinia. They held onto each other as Cordia pulled apart just enough to take in Julia's face and study it as if she was imprinting the image into her brain to keep for the next few months. Finally, it was time for Julia to depart. Julia was relieved to see her new mother in law had stepped to her side, placing her hand on her arm to comfort her. 

"I wanted to be the one to welcome you to our ship and help you feel at ease as we start our journey to Lin Sen," said Rey. 

Julia smiled warmly at her, "Thank you." 

Julia and Cordia gave each other one final squeeze and Julia joined Rey to the dock. 

"I know it must be hard to leave your mother when you only just found her." 

Julia sniffed and said, "Yes, I never thought I'd see her again, and yet, there she is, a queen. It's almost all too much to comprehend." 

"When I was your age, I would have given anything to find my parents, I understand it must be overwhelming." 

"That's an understatement," said Julia, laughing a bit, but then she turned serious and sad. 

"I've always had my father though, but now, he's so far away, I never even got to say goodbye."

Rey looked sympathetic and gave Julia's arm a comforting squeeze, but it was not her place to interfere with her son and his new wife. Ben would not appreciate it and Max and had always been independent. He'd always been in charge of his own life, and she had to trust that her son would do the right thing by his new bride. She couldn't help but want to help the girl though. She could feel the girl's pain through the Force. 

Rey hurridly tried to change the subject knowing that this was a dangerous subject to dwell upon, "I really think you're going to love Lin Sen, Julia. We have flowers the same color as your hair, the lake is refreshing, and peace flows from the mountains and trees. It's nothing like the planet I grew up on. I don't know much about Earth, but I do know that Lin Sen is lovely."

Julia smiled, enjoying the older woman's lively description. Rey's face had glowed with happiness and she looked so much younger than the mother of a full grown man. Julia found herself being exceedingly happy that she had Rey to look to during this journey. How in the galaxy had this beautiful, lively, animated, kind, woman married and had children with someone like Kylo Ren, let alone fall so deeply in love with him? Some things were just a mystery. One thing was for certain, they certainly made good looking children Julia thought about Max and his physical attributes, before remembering again that she was walking with his mother, and blushing. Rey gave a sly look at her as if she knew that she'd been mentally undressing her son, and Julia blushed deeper. 

Rey led Julia to the ship they'd taken to Florinia and took her aboard, leading her to a cabin that already had some of Max's belongings in it and a case that she assumed was from her room. She had yet to see Max since he'd left her crying in her room. Rey looked kindly at her and said, "You can either stay here and rest, or I can show you around the rest of the ship." 

"Well," Julia said, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, "it's not every day I get to see how a spaceship runs." 

Rey smiled at her in understanding, a twinkle in her hazel eyes, "I knew I was going to like you."


	20. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop love.

The trip to Lin Sen from Florinia wasn't long. She stayed with Rey for most of the trip. Instead of staying in her cabin, she enjoyed going to the front part of the ship and watching Rey fly the ship. Every now and then her intimidating father in law would show up, but luckily he just ignored her. He would sometimes just stand there looking out the front windows, or he'd kiss Rey on the top of her chestnut colored head. He wouldn't even acknowledge Julia sitting in a seat over to the side. When Ben finally left the cockpit, Julia dared to ask where her new husband was. 

"I haven't seen Max...?"

Rey understood her question and informed her, "Max had to fly his own ship back to Lin Sen as well, and he thought you'd be more comfortable in my ship as here you could have a private cabin."

"Oh," replied Julia, not knowing why she felt so disappointed. 

"Is it a long trip?"

"No, only a day point twenty seven." 

Julia looked at her puzzled for a moment and realized that her chip had translated it into her brain for her understanding of measurement and she realized that the trip would be a day and a little over a quarter of a day's trip for her. She smiled in amusement. That wasn't long at all and she was enjoying Rey's company, until her sister in law showed up. Mina slunk in wearing black scarves draped over black leggings and black boots. She had arm wrappings like Rey, except hers were also black. Her black wavy hair flowed down to her waist and she looked over to Julia, giving her a condescending smile. Julia's blue eyes met Mina's emerald green eyes in acknowledgment, except she saw a challenge in Mina's eyes.

Mina sat down across from her, closer to her mother, and gave Rey a caress on her shoulder. 

"Hello my daughter," Rey acknowledged warmly. 

"Mother," said Mina, "Is the course home going well as expected?"

"Yes Mina, it is." 

"Good." 

Mina then stretched out her legs and acted as if she were bored, but Julia knew she was up to something. 

"Enjoying the trip, my sister?"

Julia looked at her wearily and said, "Yes, it's been nice, thank you." 

Mina took a pause, but Julia knew that she was about to start again.

"It's too bad my older brother could not join us."

Julia said nothing to that, and so Mina just smiled at her. 

Mina kept on, "He seemed not himself, a bit, upset..."

Julia kept her silence. 

There was an awkward silence as the two girls looked at each other. If Rey noticed, she continued to fly the ship and not get into the conversation between the two girls. 

There was a bit of pressure in Julia's head, and Julia knew. Like father like daughter. Intrusion. 

"You want to go back to Earth, Oh, Max must not be pleased." 

"Stay out of my head," demanded Julia.

"Mina," warned Rey.

"I might not be the sweetest girl, and I know I give Max some trouble here and there, but I'm warning you sister," she said the word sister sharply, "do not hurt my brother or I'll make you sorry." 

Mina then stormed from the cockpit leaving Julia sitting there with her mouth agape. Rey stayed silent but seemed to be pensive. 

Why should Julia be sitting there feeling guilty? Julia questioned her own feelings, her own aspirations, and she had never felt so conflicted. She didn't even like Mina, why should she feel guilty because of what the little she-devil had found out? She knew that Rey was also sitting there thinking about Mina's words and questioning, although not so viciously as her husband and daughter, what Julia's intentions were with Max. 

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to lay down." 

Julia rushed from the cockpit and back to her cabin as if a monster was on her heels. She was having a hard time processing her feelings and events stacking down upon her. She questioned again whether this was a dream. It felt like a dream only in the way that she felt like she had no control over anything. She laid on the bed and pulled her knees up into her abdomen, hugging herself. She lay there for some time letting her thoughts fly through her head before her eyes became heavy and she began to fall asleep. Maybe when she woke up, she'd be back in her canopy bed in L.A., the sound of the waves and seagulls in the distance, the Pacific breeze blowing her lace curtains, the smell of salt water in the air as sunshine streamed into her room. She closed her eyes and gave into the sweet oblivion of sleep. 

When she woke, a soft hand was wiping the blonde hair from her face. She looked up and saw Rey. 

"Still in my dream then," said Julia sleepily. 

"I'm sorry that Mina was so harsh Julia, she means well. She does not know everything you've been through and sometimes people forget that she has normal feelings too, she just hides them under a charade of malevolence. She wants to protect her brother, but I know that not only can he take care of himself, but I know that you mean him no harm. I know you'll figure it all out Julia. I once had something similar between Ben and I. It worked out and it will work out for you and Max." 

Julia stared into Rey's hazel eyes,"I hope so."

"I also came here to inform you that we have arrived at Lin Sen. I'll have someone fetch your bag and bring it into my temple." 

Julia wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried to smooth her hair. Rey waited patiently while Julia pulled herself together. Julia followed Rey through the corridors of the ship to the exit. She breathed in a fresh breath of air and closed her eyes to the sunshine as she walked out of the ship. It seemed so much like when her dad had taken her to the mountains. It definitely lifted the spirits. It seemed so much like Earth that she even caught herself smiling. That's the way that Max found her, smiling up at the sunshine with her eyes closed, her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. His heart lurched at the sight of her. Her eyes opened and instantly locked on Max. She was surprised to find that she'd actually missed him. He came to her, neither of them saying a word and he lifted her up into his arms. He didn't care who saw them, he kissed her soundly in front of everyone. Rey and Ben gave each other a knowing look, Jey laughed and Mina rolled her eyes. He then proceeded to carry her directly into his mother's temple and into his room there.


End file.
